Corrupted Flame: The Visions
by Zinklex
Summary: The Fairy Tail guild was silent without the fire dragon slayer around, but it soon changes with their new friendship pact with a new guild, new characters, and new romances as well. The Corrupted Flame series Begin! Read it! The description is poor but the story is good! DROP DAT BASS!
1. Chapter 1: Epilogue

_**I do not own all the characters of this story, most of them come from manga and anime Fairy tail by Hiro Mashima but some of the characters are **__**mine creation**_

* * *

**_CHAPTER 1_**

It has been three years since Natsu alone went on a journey to become a better mage, and all of his comrades are missing him, even gray does, but the one who's  
Suffering the most is Erza, she hasn't spoken much lately or even ate her beloved strawberry cake. But it couldn't be helped, they haven't had any notice from Natsu  
since he left. He never asked their opinion about his journey, he just left, leaving behind a letter saying that he will be coming back someday.

Not holding that depressive state of her friends, Lucy asked her guildmates to go on a mission together: "Erza, Gray, Happy how about we go on a mission together?"

"Sure." answered Gray, but it didn't look like he really wanted to

Erza stayed silent

"Naaaatsuuu..." cried Happy remembering all the missions they did together just to pay for Lucy's apartment

All the depression afected Lucy who started to cry together with Happy

"A REAL MAN SHOULD NEVER CRY!" said Elfman who was trying to hold back his tears

"You guys just have to believe in him, if he said that he was going to come back, then he is going to be back for sure!" said Mirajane with a little smile on her face, althogh it was obvious that she was suffering just as much as the oders.

"Silence!" yelled Makarov "Enough with this sad conversation, we have Gildarts And Laxus looking for him all around the continent, and Natsu is old enough to make his own decisions, we just have to respect it", he took a long breath before continuing "I have a important comunicate to share with you" he waited for everyone to loo; at him, the he continued "A royal guild contacted me yesterday, they've heard about us and are thinking of creating a good relationship with our guild, tomorrow, their master together with other nine members are going to visit us, so I want you all to prepare yourselves for it"

"Why do we need to prepare ourselves just to meet some other guild?" asked Gray with a confused look on his face "And what is a royal guild anyway?"

"It's a guild that was created for someone of the royality of the kingdom it resides, and normaly their masters are the king or the queen" answered the master

"So, you're telling us, that some unkown king or queen is going to come all the way from their land just to create a nice relationship with our guild?"  
asked Lucy "Don't you think that it is truly strange?"

"That doesn't matter right now, the important is that they are coming and bringing a lot of mone... I mean, they want to have a chat with us and we are  
going to happily accept their visit"

"And then we're going to make a good impression and earn their friendship?" questioned Lisanna

"No matter what" replied the master

Erza got up and was going straight home when the master called her

"Erza, I know you're still mad at him, but he'll be coming back... please you're one of our best and famous mages, do your best tommorow"

She started running so no one would realise she was crying.

* * *

_**ON A FARAWAY LAND**_

The sound of a giant rock being smashed echoed in the woods, reaching three figures

"He's still at it, how many hours have been now? 9? 11?" asked a dark skinned boy with a hood hiding part of his face

"Since he woke up, he hasn't stopped yet... such a dumbass..." said a slim girl with long silver hair and shinny blue eyes

"... He really wants to get stronger..." said a taller hooded figure under the shadow of a tree

"Well, tomorrow is going to be a big day, huh... maybe he's training to show them who's the boss...?" asked the boy

"If you train for that then you should stop beig a mage..." Replied the tall man

"Calm down Quakey, it was just a joke" Said the boy putting his hands on his head

The tall man stared at him with a kind of rage in his eyes "Jokes are suposed to be fun" he finally said

"Hey, you calling me no fun?" asked the boy, now with anger in his voice

"Stop you two, we don't have time for these pointless talks" said the silver-haired girl

"Well, he do know where his room is right? So let's get going, I'm exausted from the afternoon training" said the boy, scratching his eyes

The three went out of the forest and headed to a big castle

* * *

**_ON THE OTHER DAY, IN FRONT OF THE FAIRY TAIL BASE_**

Erza couldn't fall asleep last night, she started to remeber all the things that Natsu did to her, all the times he helped her, like in the tower of heaven or  
when she was sent to jail and he invaded the council judgment just to pretend to be her, altough in the end it was all just a trick of the council to show that  
the council is fair. All this memories made her cry all night long.

"...a ...za ...ERZA!" this took her out of her own thouths "Are you okay, don't you want to rest a bit?" asked Wendy with a worried look on her face

"Oh... no, I'm fine, thank you..." Replied the red-haired woman

"You sure?" asked the younger dragon slayer of the guild

"Yeah, this is really important to our master, so I have to be here"

"Okay, but if you need me, just shout it out, ok?"

"Sure"

"THEY'RE COMING, THEY'RE COMING!" screamed the tiny master of the guild who was more happy than ever

"Welcome to our guild" he said to a young girl who was probably leading the group of... nine people?

"May I ask you where is your Rich King... I mean, your master?" he asked to the same young girl

"I'm the master, of the guild, Pleased to meet you" said the girl with a cheerful smile on her face

Makarov Stayed silent for awhile before droping to his knees and started shouting "I'M SORRY, I'M SO SORRY"

"There's no need to apologize" answered the girl with same smile that she showed before " I'm Elizabeth Goldhand, I'm the current queen of the Ryuno Kingdom"

"I'm Makarove Dreyar and this are my children" he pointed to the guild members who were shocked with the image of the queen in front of them

"Aren't you a little too young to be a queen?" asked the tiny greedy master

"My parents died two years ago and I'm the queen since then" replied her still smiling

Everyone stayed silent, until she started again "Well, this are My Elite members in Mine guild", she continued "This tall man here is the second in command  
after me, you can call him Visionaire"

The man took a step forward and presented himself, after this, all the oder members did the same: A girl with silver hair and shinny blue eyes presented herself as being Cold

A Small girl with blond hair and star-shaped eyes presented herself as being Electra

Another tiny girl but using a hooded jacket and having brown eyes presented herself as being Impact

A tall man, even bigger than Elfman, with dark brown hair and a scary face presented himself as being Quake

A skinny dark-skinned boy with messy hair presented himself as being Pharaoh

An average sized boy with glasses and holding a book presented himself as being Venom

A green-haired woman with an armor presented herself as being Saber

And a middle-aged man smoking a cigaret presented himself as being Smoker.

The Fairy Tail mages presented themselves and soon after teveryone was already inside the guild.

On the other side of the city of Magnolia, a bealtiful white-haired girl aproached a red-haired man "Hi, do you mind telling me your name, mister?"

**_END OF CHAPTER 1_**

* * *

**_So guys wht do you think of my first chapter? Liked it? Enjoyed it? Hated it? Well, everyone have their own taste and opinion right? So let me know yours! Review IT! I 've changed some words that were written wrong thanks to the reviews of you guys. _****_DROP DAT BASS!_**


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

_**Here is the second chapter of my new series: Corrupted Flame: The Visions, hope you guys enjoy it.**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 2**_

Mirajane was walking alone in the streets of Magnolia after she went out to buy ingredients to the big dinner they will have tonight. Whikle walking, she saw a man giving food to a cat, the man looked like a serious person, she got a little curious about the indentity of the man, he was wearin a hooded cape with backpack laying on his shoulders, he had red hair and golden eyes. But the thing that called her attention was when he 'smiled' at the cat, she could say he didn't have the habit to smile, because he looked like he was trying to smile for the first time in his entire life. He ended up scaring the cat, that run in the her direction, making the right excuse to start a chat

"Hi, do you mind telling your name, mister?"

"..." the man stayed silent, got up, cleaned the dirt of his clothes and stared at the white-haired beauty in front of him

"My name is Mirajane, nice to met you" she tried again but with no success, the man just continued to stare at her with his mouth shut, she was getting pissed now, why haven't he ansewred her yet? Was he deaf? she couldn't take the silence anymore and tried again, but with diferent words "Is this littkle kitty yours?" she knew it wasn't, but she it was the best she could think to not let the akward atmosphere continue

"No, and I don't have a name either" he replied with a serious look on his face

"I see... but how do your friends call you, then?" she asked, getting more and more curious about the man's identity

"Have no friends" he said, although he didn't looked sad about it

"But people do call you by some name or tittle, right?" she asked once more, she wasn't going home with a simple answer like that

"Torch" he said, "Sorry?" she asked, confused by his response, "Torch, that's how people call me, you can call me that if you want to"

"Okay, Torch-kun, are you a traveler?" she questioned

"Kind of" he said

"What are you doing here in Magnolia?" she asked with a smile

"None of your business" he said with the same serious look

Now she was pissed, how could he answer her questions with those plain answers, but she couldn't think of anything to continue the chat 'Maybe I should ask where he's from, or maybe ask his age, although I think he won't tell me' she was lost at her thouths, but realised that even he responding the way he did, he did not go away, or tried to continue the conversation, he just stayed there, silent and staring at her with those golden eyes of his. She blushed a little, but her thouths dismised when an strange sound Came from the somewhere, she looked around expecting to find an wild animal but it turned out to be just the man's stomach, she smiled slightly, and asked him "Are you hungry?"

"Yes" he answered

"Would you like to go to my place and eat something?" she invited, although she knew the man wouldn't do such a thing, after all they're strangers to each other

"..." the stayed silent for a while, then he just nodded

"Okay then, follow me, please" she said, having a bigger smile than before

While walking, she started to see things she didn't noticed before, like: he had a growing beard and an X-shaped scar on his chin, he was really muscular and had sharped teeth. The sacr made her wonder if he was a mage, but she thouth she should ask it later, or else he could turn away and disappear before she get to know him better.

* * *

_**AT MIRAJANE'S PLACE**_

"So, how is it?" Mirajane asked while he was eating, in an strange high-class style but with some dificulties "You don't need to eat that way if you don't want to"She said to him. He looked at her for a while, with an unreadble face, then he started eating more like an animal than a prince. She laught slightly at the suddenly change, but soon after, she continued to question the man "Are you a mage, Torch-kun?", he stoped eating, took a long and deep breath and... burped

"Yes" he finally answered

"What brought you to Magnolia?" she questioned him

"I am here to meet with someone important" he replied after drinking another cup of coffee

"Heeh, and who would this person be I wonde... is it a girl? Is she someone you like? she teased him

"That is not of your concern Mijarena" he said coldly

She sighed "Again, my name is Mirajane"

She returned to the topic of him being in magnolia "If you are a mage then you're probably here in a mission, right? What guild are you fro.." she was cut

"Thank you for the food" he said after getting up and picking his things "Bye" he said as he left

"Wait!" she tried to stop him

"Hey, why don't you come with me to my guild? You would love them" She yelled to him as he was leaving

"Sorry, I have an important meeting" yelled back

"See you?" she yelled again

"You won't have that much bad luck..." he said as he waved his hand, but just so he was the only to hear it.

* * *

_**ON THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD**_

"Hey, where do you think Torch went?" asked the dark-skinned boy named Pharaoh

"Don't know, maybe he went to train again?" replied the blond-haired girl Electra

"Heeeeeeeeyyyyyyy Makarov-san, when are your handsome grandson going to come?" asked Electra with a bored face

"Sorry, Electra-chan, he said that he maybe won't gethere today, but I'm sure he is coming" replied the old man sitting on the balcon, "Talking about good-looking persons, Elfman..." Elfman started to blush and say "A real man have to be handsome"

"...Where's Mirajane?". That made Elfman hit his head on the table, making almoust everyone around laugh, with the exception of the  
man called Quake and the small girl called Impact.

"Those two are pissing me off!" said Gajeel, who was staring at the emotionless couple "They haven't shown any emotion since they got here"

"Well, maybe they're the silent type of person?" pointed Levy, who was sitting next to Gajeel

"I bet they're robots!" said an excited Romeo just before he was hit by Lucy "don't say such horribles thinghs about other people" she scolded him, just to get an answer for the latter "But it wasn't a joke, being a robot must be very cool!" just to get another punch in the head, poor boy.

"Don't worry about those two, they, together with our disappeared mage Torch, are known as the Masked Trio, because their faces never show any emotion, and when they do, it's just a little" Elizabeth told them

"So tell me, Queen Elbet, why do you all have strange names, with your exception?" asked Gajeel

"IT IS QUEEN ELIZABETH YOU MOT******ER!" screamed the entire guild at Gajeel

"Well, you see, in our guild, unlike in yours, we aren't really like a family but more like acquaintances that get together fulfill our personal objectives" she  
made a pause before continuing "So we don't really know each orther's name, age, place of brith, dreams, we don't know anything about each other, unlees if we want to share with the others, so instead of calling each other for the name, we use codenames" she finished

Everyone in the guild was in shock, "So, ya telling me that you don't know your real names, no even your dreams and objectives, but you'll help each other without looking at the consequences? That's just too crazy to be true!" shouted an enraged Gajeel at the young queen "A guild is a place where you're suposed to make friends, help each other, get to know each other, share your adventures and dreams with everyone and..."

"Enough, Gajeel!" he was cut off by Makarov "We don't have the right to tell them how to chase their dreams!" the voice of the master echoed in the walls of the guild

"I apologize for his behavior, but I have to say, it really is an odd way to guide the guild" Said Makarov, While staring at the other guild master

"It sure is, but any member complained about it, after all, everyone have their own dreams, some are dark others are normal, but every member has an objective that is easier to be achieved in group, the only one who may not have an objective is Torch"

"Huh... then why is he together with you guys?" asked Gajeel once more

"Because..." she was cut by the sound of the guil's door opening with five people standing there

_**END OF CHAPTER 2**_

* * *

_**Thanks for all the reviews of the previous chapters, i'm gonna try to improve. I haven't said it yet but this is my first fic. DROP DAT BASS!**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Hunt

_**Here is the third chapter of the Corrupted Flame: The Visions series. Hope you guys like it just as much as I liked to write it. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 3**_

After leaving the white-haired woman's apartment, the red-haired man walked a little until he get in a forest, with his hood on, he saw a little white book with a necklace around it. He took it, and started to search for the book's owner. After some time, he saw a young woman checking some flowers, when he aproached her, she got scared of him, because the way he looked, and started to walk away

"What do you want?" asked the woman as she was steping back

"I just need an information" he said

"Sorry, I don't know anything" she said as she tried to leave the forest

"Wait" he said as he grabbed her wrist

"Let go of me you pervert" she hit him in the head with her purse

He let go of her just for a second to recover for the purse-punch he just recived, it hurted more than a rock falling over you or cutting yourself with a knife, what does woman carry in those thinghs? After recovering he started to run after her, making it look like a hunt.

"Someone, please help me! There's a strange man chasing me!" the woman started to shout, her voice echoing in the woods, but unable to reach the city, or it's citizens. She continued to run until she tripped and fell to the ground, making him able to reach her. She tried to hide behind a tree, but he easily found her, she leaned against the tree and started screaming and crying

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you..." the red-haired man said

"Get away from me! Somebody help!" she screamed

"Silent Lighting Beam!" and then a snake of lightning went on the direction of the red-haired man, planning to attack from behind without him noticing. But it failed, the red-haired man dodged it in the last second, Bringing the woman with him

He placed her behind a rock, "Seriously?! You're planning on doing it here?! Behind a Rock?! What about Protection?! If I get preg..." he shut her mouth so she couldn't scream "BIF AE GHIT BREGMAMD, IU IRE DIAF MEAF!" she shouted even with hishand on her mouth

"Silence!" he said, she did. He wasn't hearing anything, whatever that attacked them, had already left, or so he thought, but another lightning  
ray attacked him, again, he easily dodged it but let the book beside the woman, being sure it was her's. A tall blond-haired man apeared from behind a tree and walked until he was in front of the woman.

"It is not nice to attack a young lady like that, you know" the blond-haired man said while looking up to the red-haired man, who had climbed a tree and was sitting on a branch

"..." the red-haired man stared at the attacker before he jumped from the branch and started walking away.

The blond-haired man didn't stoped him, just watched as he disappeared in the woods and sighed "I was lookin for a nice brawl, but looks like what I found was just a coward and a girl" he said in disappointment, he turned to the girl and said "Are you okay?"

"Ye-e-es, tha-a-a-an-ank yo-ou" she replied while blushing hard

"Okay then, bye" he said as he was leaving

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!? ARE YOU JUST GOING TO LEAVE ME HERE!? WHAT KIND OF GENTLEMAN YOU ARE!? WHAT IF HE COMES BACK!?" she screamed waaaay too loud

"Keep screaming like that, I'm sure he will be scared and if he don't, then try praying to some god to help you out" he replied, not really paying much attention to the woman shouting behind him

"FINE, I WILL JUST FOLLOW YOU AND TELL YOU THE STORY OF MY LIFE SHOUTING THIS WAY! 'CAUSE YOU LIKE IT RIGHT!?"

"Sure." he said while putting his headphones and walking away

"WAAAAAAIIIIIITTT FOOOORRR MEEE!" I'M SCAREEEDD!" she shouted again while running to be at his side

Not so far from there, two man and a woman were walking

"What the hell!? What is this horrible sound?" a man using a mask and with a big tonghe asked to the woman

"Don't know, maybe the Gorilla-fishes are in their mating period?" said a brunette-haired woman with glasses

"Wanna watch?" asked the masked man

"Gross!NO!" answered the woman

"WHERE DID HE WENT!?" said a green haired man with a desesperate look on his face

"There's no need to freak out" said the masked man "Maybe he went to see the Gorilla-Fishes mating, we should check"

"What are you talking about you sick perv..." the woman started to scold the man but was cut off by the green-haired man

"GREAT IDEIA! WAIT FOR US!" he started running after the strange sound "I'M GOING!"

"What!?" said the woman while following the desesperated man

"YAAHHOOOO" screamed the masked man right after the other two

Not to far from there either, under a tree, a man with a cape trying to take a nap complained "This city is alwasy crowded like this, huh..."

_**SOME TIME LATER, AT THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD**_

"Because..." she was cut by the sound of the guil's door opening with five people standing there

"Oooi, Laxus, welcome back" said Makarov with a smile "You too, Gildarts, and of course, the Thunder God Tribe too" he said with a bigger smile

"Hello Gramps!" said Laxus "they arrived yet?" he asked

"Yes, they got here this morning" replied the master

"Heeeelllooooooooo ooollddd maaaannn!" screamed Gildartz before the door was destroyed

"Gildartz, what did you do with the door of our guild!?" yelled the master at the destroyer of doors

"Sorry, forgot about it" he said while smiling "Where is my beloved daughter!? CANA! Come and say hi to your Daddy!" he said as he run towards his daughter

"Stupid" said Laxus as he watched the scene, then he realised someone was in front of him, a blond girl with star-shaped eyes was looking at him with her eyes wide open, with an ear-to-ear smile

"LAAAAAAAXUUUSS-SAAAMAAAA!" she yelled and then tried to hug him, just to be stoped by Freed

"Don't touch Laxus-sama with those dirty hands" he glared at her

"WHAAAATTT, MY HANDS ARE DIRTYY!? I'm so sorry LAXUS-SAMA! I'll clean my hand right away!" then she run to the bathroom

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth Goldhand, nice to meet you" Elizabeth said with a smile

"Damn it! Laxus-sama fans just don't give him a break! I told you already, don't touc..." he was shut down by Lucy

"Shhhhh... she's the master of the guild..." Lucy made a pause before continuing "... thinking about it, No one here knows the name of your guild, Princess" poited Lucy, who was suffocating Freed "Ahhhh, Sorry Freed"

"Are you crazy? you almost killed me" said Freed while taking long breaths

The Princess laughed at the scene, then she said " The name of my guild is Golden Griffon, the name was chosen by my grandfather because he used to have a griffon as a pet"

"Woooahhh a real griffon as a pet? That's freaking awesome!" said Romeo amused by the girl's story

"Aye Sir." said Happy

"Okay, now , the ones that just arrived, have a sit 'cause I want to listen some more about this 'Torch' guy" said an impatient Gajeel to Laxus's group

After everyone had sit and silenced, The Princess continued the story

"The reason that Torch joined us, could be considered just plain gratitude"

"Why, have you guys saved him or something?" asked Gray

"Actually, yes, we saved him from death, we found him alone in a desert, lost and on the verge of death. The one who saved him and brought him to my kingdom was Visionaire. When he woke up we started questioning him, trying to found out who he was, what was he doing there and things like that, but..." she paused

"But...?" asked Lucy with a confused look

"But... he didn't know either..." she said finally

Everyone stayed silent, she continued "He started to repeat the questios we just asked him, but we couldn't tell him what we didn't know and we couldn't lie to him, so we told him what we knew, and I asked him if he would like to stay with us for a while, until he started remember, he accepted, but his memories didn't come back not even a bit, he then decided that he should pay the debit that he had with us, and said that as a payment for what we did to him, he would help us achieve our dreams, and that he would protect our kingdom"

The entire guild stayed without any sound, just the sound of the wind

"Since then, he started to train and train, having time just to sleep and eat, he's really trying..." she said with a sad smile on her face

"Well, we can't really do something for him, so we just have to wait 'til he gets his memories back... or not" said Pharaoh

"We don't have to worry about him, he already accepted his fate, so we shouldn't waste time thinking in a way of getting his memories back" said Cold

"That's cruel..." said Wendy

"Now I know why they call ya Cold" said Gajeel

"But she's right about the part that he accepted his fate, he's not even trying to remember" pointed out Electra, who just got out of the bathroom with her hands shinny clean

They continued in the silence before it was broken by Mirajane "Master, the food's done" she said

"Okay thanks Mira-chan and Kinana too"

"I'm pleased to help, master" she said while smiling

"Okay guys let's eat, we have plenty of time to spend together and get to know each other" said Makarov

Erza stood up and headed to fairy hills, but she was called by Wendy "Erza-san, aren't you going to eat?"

"No, I'm not hungry, I'm going straight home, have a good night everyone"

"Good night, Erza" "Sleep well" "Sweet dreams" the guild replied at the red-haired woman who was leaving

"Have nice dreams, Erza-sama" said the armored woman called Saber

_**END OF CHAPTER 3**_

* * *

_**How is it? Pretty good huh? Or is it just Bullshit? You tell me! Review it! Next chapter coming soon! DROP DAT BASS!**_

_**P.S.: Thanks for the reviews of you guys, it's really helping me to improve. And DON'T stop reviewing it!**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Arriving

_**Here's a fresh new chapter for you to read and enjoy.**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 4**_

Erza was walking slowly, the streets were dark and the wind was passing by calmly, the skies were stuffed with dark clouds, it was going to rain soon.

She continued to walk, now a little faster, not wanting the rain to fall before she gets at home

As she walked she saw a man in a hooded-cape, sitting in a wooden box, she wondered what a man would be doing that late outside, but she didn't really care, she already had enough problems to solve.

The man didn't look up to see who was passing through, so Erza thought that he wasn't waiting for someone, maybe he was homeless? Again, she pushed this thoughts away, trying to concentrate in her way home. But her instincts were telling her that the man wasn't just some simple homeless man, she started to pay attention on him as she walked away

The man then stood up and started to walk in the same direction as her, making it look like he was following her

she started to walk faster, just to see what the man would do, and he did just what she thought he would: he started to walk faster too

She continued to walk faster and faster, and the man did the same, she then started running, and once more, the man copied what she did, she then turned around with her sword ready to cut some heads out, but when she turned around she didn't saw him, he wasn't there anymore

She made the sword disappear again, and continued to walk, but paying attention to her surroundings

After some time, it had started raining and Erza stoped while looking to the skies 'Why does it have to star now?' she asked. She then heard a sound that made chills run down her spine, the sound of cold water hitting some overheated iron, and it continued for almoust 3 minutes, and soon after the entire street was filled with a mysterious fog and the rain had stopped

Erza equiped her sword again, being sure that the man was still following her. She then started tu hear footsteps comin from the way she came, she turned around with her sword and armor ready, but again there wasn't anyone there. She stayed looking to the same direction, sweat running down her face and after some time in silence, she turned back to her way, just to find the hooded figure standing there, watching her with it's golden eyes

She froze, terrified at the sight in front of her, she couldn't move because of the fear, something that wasn't easy to happen with her

The hooded figure continued to stare at her for some time, but then started to walk away from her, passing by her side, making her turn her head at him with a  
terrified look on her face

She watched as he walked away, in shock and unable to let out a word she then dropped to her knees as the rain started to fall again, and the fog dismised. She was alone in the streets still counfused and a bit scared about what just happened

Erza then stood up, shook her head a little and then went to fairy hills

When she got there she saw that the others were already there, Lucy was walking with a relieved look on her face "Erza!" she said while sighing "Where were you?, When we got here you weren't, we started to look around for you but couldn't find you" she said with a curious and upset face "What were you doing Erza?" she looked more serious now

Erza just took her armor off and said "I was walking and it started to rain, so I waited until it stopped, but it started again, such a bad luck huh..." she said while smiling slightly to her friend

"Oh, okay then, sorry for doubting you" she said while scrathing her cheek with her finger "Well then, are you going to take a bath? Juvia just got out a few minutes ago, if you want, the bath is all yours" Lucy said just before she entered her room "Good night Erza" she said as she closed the door

"Good night Lucy" Erza replied while taking off her clothes and heading to the bathroom

After the bath, Erza headed to her bedroom, she closed the door and, for the first time in years, she locked it, still remembering the golden-eyed figure that was following her. She dressed herself and laid on the bed, and when she was about to turn of the lights, she saw a white, long piece of cloth laying on the desk beside bed. She picked it up and looked at it ckloser, remembering all the times the owner of that scarf have saved her and the entire guild from someone or something way stronger than him

A tear tried to escape from her eyes be=ut she stopped it, remembering that she mustn't cry, because she had to be strong and save the tears for when they'll be reunited. She left it on the nightstand and turned off the lights.

_**ON THE OTHER DAY ON THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD**_

Everyone was eating the lunch prepared by Mirajane, Kinana and with the help of the man named Visionaire. Everyone was enjoying and chating around with their new friends

"So, Impact-chan, what is your magic?" asked Levy while looking to the small girl who haven't said more than a 'Thank you' since she got in the guild

"I can charge my strength in any part of my body, and then use the charged area to make a big impact" she explained

"Humm, it looks like Gildarts's magic but without the unwanted explosions" said Levy while remembering Gildarts entrance

"That's harsh..." said Gildarts to Levy's comment

"And how abot you big man, what's your magic?" asked Gajeel looking to the serious man named Quake

"... My magic is... Earth... God Slayer magic..." he answered

"Earth... God... Slayer... Magic...?" the entire guild was at shock "That means he have the same magic as that guy from Sabertooth... what's his name again? Olga?" said Laxus while trying to remember the name of the Lightning God Slayer of Sabertooth

"It's Orga, Laxus-san, and is the same kind of magic that Chelia Blendy from Lamia Scale has" said Wendy while remembering of her friend

"That's a powerful magic" said Makarov "And a new one, I've never heard about the Earth element before"

"Thank... you..." said Quake as he eated his food

"Okay... next?" asked Gajeel without any patience

"Well, my magic allow me to control and create sand" said Pharaoh with a victorious look on his face

"...Sure... next?" said Gajeel, giving no attention to the sand-boy, making the latter get upset

"I'm a Devil slayer... a Poison Devil Slayer... " said the boy named Venom

"A Devil Slayer!? That the rarest kind of slayer right? We only met one so far!" said Lucy, impressed by the boy's magic

"Tough one, what else" said Gajeel

"I have the ability to control, create and transform my body into smoke" said Smoker

"I'm a Iron God Slayer" said the Saber while looking at Gajeel with a challenging look on her face "But I prefer to use my sword against the ones who are not on the same level as I am"

"Huh... you got my interest girl... maybe we should see how big is the diference between our 'Levels'..." said Gajeel, responding the challenging look

"No problem, I won't mind dirtying my blade with your blood..." said Saber already preparing her sword to battle

"Soooo, what's your magic, Electra-chan?" asked Levy trying to change the subject before the two Iron Slayers started an unnecessary fight

"I'm a lighting mage, just like Laxus-sama..." she said while blushing and alternating her vision between Laxus and the ground

"Ooookay... how about you, silver-haired girl" asked Laxus

"IT'S COLD, and I don'yt need to talk about my magic" she said harshly, without caring about the others dissapointment

"Please, Cold, there's no reason to hide your magic, they're our friends now" said The Princess with a motivating smile

"If that's what you want, Princess, then I will tell them" she said reluctantly "I'm an Ice Dragon Salyer"

Everyone was shocked at her answer, after all, they knew how a dragon slayer could be destructive, with the exception of Wendy who is calm, queit and shy

"The sky has been very full of dragons lately, it's gonna be hard to fly" said Gajeel, looking to his new 'sister'

"... And how about you, Visionaire-san, what kind of magic you possesses?" it's the first time Makarov asked someone about their magic

"I, Makarov-san, have a magic that allows me to predict the future" he said smiling

"Seriously? That's a dangerous magic in the hands of someone bad" said Lisanna

"It sure is, but I've just used it to help people, I've been the counselor of the king of Kinznova since I had the age to" he explained

"I'm more curious about your magic, Princess" said Makarov "I suppose your magic is a powerful one"

"Actually I'm not a mage" she said looking to everyone around "I just lead the guild but I don't know any kind of magic"

"That's a problem. Don't you think that the members may try to get you out of the guild and dominate the kingdom?" asked Laxus

"No, I don't think so, all the members have their own objectives and I haven't received any complain about my way of leading the guild" she replied

"And besides, we all agreed to faithfully whatever The Princess wants to" explained Visionaire

"And we don't need to worry about her safety. All the mebers knows how strong her body guard is, they would want to end up murdered by him" joked Pharaoh

"Huh... and who would be this body guard of your's, Princess?" asked Laxus with a bit of excitement in his voice

"He's the one who hasn't gotten here yet" explained Smoker

"I see... so the one who's missing is quite strong, huh? What's his magic?" asked Makarov, who was starting to get more and more curious about the Golden Griffon's mages

"He is a fire mage, and quite strong one" answered Visionaire

"Torch... is he the mage that's missing? How does he look like?" asked Mirajane, remembering the man she met one day ago, wondering if they are the same person

"Well, he's tall, muscular, and he has re..." The princess was cut off by Freed

"Where are you going Laxus-sama?" he yelled at his comrade and leader

"I have some business to take care of, I'll be back later" he said as he headed towards the door

"Don't tell you're going to meet that woman!" shouted Freed

"That's none of your business" yelled Laxus, while blushing slightly "And what's the problem if I'm go..." his face turned in an surprised face before he turned around just in time to block a powerful kick with his arm, making him take some setps backward beacause of the strenght of the kick. When he looked to the person who attacked him, he smiled and said "Heh, came to a revenge?"

In front of him was standing the red-haired man he encountered in the forest, with his fists on fire

_**END OF CHAPTER 4**_

* * *

_**The next chapter is going to be longer and with some amazing fights. Don't Miss! Thankks again for all the reviews! DROP DAT BASS!**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Battle

_**Here's the fifth chapter of this amazing series (my opinion), and this time the chapter is gonig to be longer because I saw on the reviews that you guys would like it this way. Enjoy IT!**_

* * *

**_CHAPTER 5_**

Everyone was shocked at the sudden attack. Who on the world would be so reckless and idiot to attack Laxus!? Whoever was the person, he or she was going to get deadly wounded

"Heh, came for a revenge?" Laxus asked to the red-haired man standing in front of him "Good, I was looking for a new challenge anyway" said Laxus while smiling, his fists charging eletricity

"Laxus,wait!" shouted Makarov to his grandson, but Laxus wasn't listening, he really wanted to fight with the strange man

Laxus then rushed towards the man, trying to punch the man on the face, but the man dodged and surprised Laxus with a heavy uppercut, which the latter dodged with dificulty releasing another punch on the direction of the man, but now really trying to take him down in one shot.

Laxus was fast, but the man was faster: he dodged Laxus's punch by jumping over his head, Laxus tried to turn around but it was too late the man already prepared to counter-attack. With his feet on fire, the fire mage was about to deliver a massive burning kick on Laxus's face when...

"Stop!" the voice of The Princess echoed in the guild hall, making it able to everyone to hear

The red-haired man stopped the kick really close to Laxus's face, the latter being able to feel the heat coming from the man's foot. the man took a few step backwards before stopping in a safe distance from Laxus.

The entire guild was speechless, they've never saw Laxus being dominated THAT easily in battle before, that guy must be really strong. But there was someone more surprised and amazed than the others: it was Mirajane Strauss, she've already met the fire mage, but didn't know that he was going to show up again

"You finally made it, Torch" said The Princess while smiling happily at the sight of her comrade "Yes, my queen" he said formaly but for some reason it didn't suit him "What took you so long" she asked cheerfully and with curious eyes

"..." the man looked down without answering his queen

"So...?" she asked again, now with her face closer to his

"... I got lost..." he said

"Really? I guess it can't be helped, you always get distracted with the most simple things like a strange plant or a bird" she said while laughing "You're just like a little kid, aren't you" she said looking at him

"... Yes, my queen..." he said, still looking down

"Well, now that everyone is here, I will introduce yourself to the others okay?" she asked to him

"Do as you please, my queen..." he answered, though that 'my queen' thing continued to bother Mirajane, why was he so gentle and respectful with 'his queen' and rude with her? That wasn't fair!

"Well, this man right her is..." she was cut off by Mirajane

"Hello again, Torch-kun" said Mirajane looking at the man named Torch with a smile

"... Who are you...?" Torch asked, making Mirajane's smile crack

"Seriously? You really don't remember? Although I gave you food and invited you to go to my house..." she sounded sa, but the looks of the males of Fiary Tail were more like angry ones, principally from Elfman

"Whaaaaattt!?" yelled Elfman steping on the table "Why did you invited this man to your house? That's not MANLY!" he said as he was waiting an answer from his sister, but she ignored him. That made him lose balance and fall from his chair, laying on a not very MANLY position...

"Food...?" Torch said with it would be his confused expression: nothing changed on his face. "Humm..." he continued to remember all the persons who gave him food but "Sorry, but I don't remember you giving me food" he said serious

Now she was pissed, they've met just yesterday and he already forgot about her?! How dense could him be? She sighed "I'm the lady from the questions" she tried again

"Oh, you're the annoying lady" he said immediatly

'Annoying lady'? That doesn't sounded nothing like how Mirajane is, but she was happy that he remebered, although she wasn't happy to be remembered as 'The Annoying Lady', she was just trying to be frienly dammit!

"Excuse me Torch, but have you two met before?" asked The Princess with curiosity in her voice

"Yes, we've met yesterday while I was shoping" answered Mirajane "I found him feeding a wild cat"

"I see... now if you excuse me I'm gonna continue with the introduction" she made a pause until everyone stayed silent "This red-haired man here is Torch, he's a fire mage, and one of our strongest mages" she introduced the golden-eyed mage

The guild started to comment about the new mage until Laxus's spoke "Okay, now that we know who you are how about we finish what we started earlier?" he asked with a challenging look on his face, facing the fire mage

"Sure" Torch replied

"Wait up, you two, first, I want to know why you attacked my grandson?" interrupted Makarov

"He attacked me first, on the forest" Torch replied without any fear of the Fairy Tail's master

"And why did you attacked him, Laxus?" said Makarov, now turning his face to his grandson

"Because he was going to rape an innocent girl" Laxus replied

Silence stayed on the guild before it was kroken by an histerical laugh coming from the dark-skinned boy from Golden Griffon "HAHAHAHAHAH, TORCH!? RAPING A GIRL!? HILARIOUS! HAHAHAHA" laugh Pharaoh at Laxus's comment

"What's so funny about it?" asked an angry Laxus "Are you saying that I'm lying?"

"Of course I am! This guy here doesn't even know the meaning of the word 'rape', he probably thought that she smelled good and tried to know why" said Pharaoh

"Maybe we should hear his side of the story" said Levy "So Torch-san, what were you doing to the woman?"

"Which woman?" he asked again, he totally forgot about her

"The woman you were attacking yesterday" said an impatient Laxus

"You mean the red-haired armored woman I met last night?" he asked

"Red-haired? No, I'm tklking about the woman you were attacking at the forest yesterday morning when I attacked you" said Laxus

"Oh you mean the pregna..." he was cut off by the sound of something breaking coming from the bar

They all looked at the bar just to see an Erza with a expression of surprise and horror on her face

"Yo... you... you were the one I encountered last night..." she said as she looked to the red-haired mage "The one with the golden eyes" she then equiped her sword and charged at him much to everyone's surprise. She tried to hit him but he dodged

"WHAT DID YOU WANTED WITH ME LAST NIGHT!? WHY WERE YOU FOLLOWING ME!?" she shouted as she tried to cut him, but he dodge every anger move she tried

"Stop, Erza!" Mirajane grabbed her with the help of Lucy and Lisanna

"Calm down Erza!" said Lucy as she tried to stop her friend from killing Torch

"What happened Erza-san?" asked Lisanna still trying to hold her friend

Erza didn't answer, but she continued to fight and glare at the fire mage

"You.. oh that's right, you're the woman from last night, right?" he asked, without changing his expression to fear or surprise, just the same plain face

"Don't talk like it was nothing, what did you wanted with me?" she asked now more calmly than before

"Well, we have have red hair, so I thought that you maybe were my relative or something" he simply answered

"What's up with that childish conclusion? You almoust had me have a heart attack just because you thought you known me?" she said incredulous

"Yes" he answered

"Enough" said Makarov "Looks like it was all a big misunderstanding, there's no need to fight for that"

"Hmph... if that's what you want, master" said Erza but still glaring at the fire mage

"So, how about we let Torch-san continue his story" said Levy trying to makke evryone stay calm "You can continue, torch-san" she said smiling

"Continue what?" he asked

"Your story about what were you doing with the woman in the forest" Levy answered

"Which woman" he asked... wait haven't he asked the same question minutes before?

"The woman you attacked yesterday, you remember?" Levy tried again, now losing her patience

"You mean the red-hai..." he was cut off by an angry Gajeel

"STOP REPEATING THE SAME LINES DAMMIT!" he shouted at the fire mage

"We are talking about the woman you were attacking yesterday when you were on the forest and I appeared" Laxus said

"Ohy you mean the owner of that little diary I found laying on the ground?" he asked to the Lightning Dragon Slayer

"Yes, I think" he answered a little confused

"Well, I was walking into the forest when I saw a little diary on the ground, I picked it up and started to look for it's owner. Then, I found this woman checking the flowers and the smell that emanated form the book was the same as her's, so I tried to aks her if it was her's but she got scared and tried to run away. I chased her until you appeared, then I let the book at her side and went back to the city" he explained

"I see, so that was just another big misunderstanding, but you sure are strong huh" replied Laxus

"Thakns, you are not half bad as well" the fire mage said while staring at the lightning mage

"Good, now that everything is solved, why don't we eat the food prepared specially for us, of course made by Mirajane and Kinana" sugested Makraov with a smile on his face

"Sorry gramps, but have business outta town, I'm going to be back in the afternoon" said Laxus while leaving the guild

The guild started then to talk about the recent events while eating: who was the new mage? was he really strong? did he does something with Mirajane? and what about Erza? everyone was chatting and laughing, but of course, that didn't last long, after all this is Fairy Tail...

"Repeat it! I dare you to!" yelled Gray at his comrade

"I sure will! You're no match to any of those new mages" said Gajeel after drinking down another mug

"Maybe I should show them my power by cleaning the floor with your face, Iron Butterfly" replied gray, challenging Gajeel to a match

"I won't try to stop you, but make sure you have the band-aids in your pocket, Penguin" Mocked Gajeel

"Hey, you two, stop fighting when everyone else is eating, that's not manly" said Elfman trying to makke the two stop the arguing

"SHUT UP!" the Dragon Slayer and the ice mage replied to Elfman, "You're another one that wouldn't be a match against them" said Gajeel

"What did you say, you sissies?" he replied as he trasformed his arm in a monster's arm "Show me what ya got!"

"Heh, that's waht I was waiting for" said Gajeel turning his fist in iron "Come on"

"Ice-make: Lance!" Gary attacked the two

Gajeel dodged but Elfman didn't have the same luck. Gajeel used this oportunity to attack Elfman too, sending him flying in the direction of a certain red-haired fire mage...

CRASH! Elfman destroyed the table. "Agh!" he said as he stood up from the "That's not fair! Two against one is NOT manly!" he yelled at the two who just smirked, Elfman realised that he had hit someone "Hey, sorry about tha..." he was cut off by a powerful punch that send him flying across all the guild hall and landed in his own table

Everyone was staring at the person who punched Elfman with such force. Standing in front of the cracks of the table was the fire mage named Torch. He started to walk in the direction of Elfman with his fists in fire and his face serious

"Wait! Torch, this is not a real battle, okay?" said Visionaire as he approached his angry guildmate

"Not a real battle?" he semmed confused but nodded anyaway "I understand" he said serious

"You bastard! I was apologizing!" said Elfman as he charged against the two mages. Visionaire dodged the attack but Torch didn't, he just stayed there, waiting for the punch to reach him, and it did, sending him flying to the bar almoust hitting Mijane. Elfman smiled at his attack getting proud of his attack

Torch got up from the cracks, looked at Visionaire and said "Liar. If this ins't a real battle then why did it hurt?"

Everyone stared at him before they started to laugh

"What a dumbass!" "He sounds like a kid!" "Did he hit the head hard or what?" the entire guild was laughing at the ingenuous fire mage

"What's so funny?" he asked with a slightly confused look on his face

"Huhuhu... Torch, when Visionaire told you that this is not a real battle he meant that this is not a battle where you kill your enemie" explained The Princess to the red-haired mage

"Then what is the purpose to fight?" he then asked

"Well, you fight to relieve your anger, but in the end, you are still going to be friends. Do you understand now?" The Princess asked Torch

"Yeah" he replied "Thanks, my queen" he thanked her

"There's no need to thank me, is my job to teach you what you don't know right?" she replied smiling

"Yes, my que..." he was cut off by Gajeel, who aproached him from behind

"HEY CANDLE-BOY! never let your back free for your enemie to attack!" mocked Gajeel as he used his Iron Dragon's Club at Torch

BAM

The vision the guild saw before them was shocking: Torch turned around with amazing speed and stoped Gajeel's attack with just one hand

"I maye be a little stupid, but even I know now that non-real battles hurt for BOTH sides" his words made a cold run from Gajeel's spine. Gajeel just realised now: this guy is really strong

Gajeel was then thrown by Torch at the recent destroyed bar with great force. Gray and Elfman stared at the fire mage before smirking and saying : This is going to be fun"

Elfam transformed his arm in a monster's arm and charged at the fire mage, releasing a powerful punch on th latter's face, just to be dodged, Torch then attacked Elfman with a hammer-style punch on the latter's head, smashing his face on the ground. Torch did't have the time to breath, because Gajeel was rushing at him with incredible speed and a death glare on his face

"Don't get too cocky, kid!" he roared at Torch as he attacked again "Iron Dragon's Sword!" he waved his blade-arm in the direction of Torch, but again, he dodged and counter-attacked Gajeel with an fast kick onto his face, making Gajeel fly in the direction of the recent-awake Elfman. The two of them clashed

"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray tried another yet powerful attack from behind the fire mage and it was about to hit, when suddenly, a wall of fire was created on Torch's back, making the ice melts

"Shit!" complained Gray whose strategie failed

From the center of the flames Torch charged at Gray, delivering a strong fire fist on the ice mage's face, making him flying across the guild hall and clashing agaist the wall

"Agh!" he screamed in pain, but when he looked up he saw a vortex of flames coming in he's direction. He tried to escape but the flames trapped him. After the flames disappeared, Gray felt to the ground breathing heavely

"You're better than what I expected" he said while looking to the the fire mage

"A man never lets his head be punched by anather mage! Take this!" shouted Elfman before charging against Torch

Torch dodged again and tried to hit Elfman, but now Elfman was aware of his enemie's speed, he took a few steps backward and charged again, he continued with this strategie for some time but Torch realised what he was doing and decided to counter-attack with an dominant explosive punch right on Elfman's chest, sending him flying again

"Explosive Fire: Dynamite Punch" Torch announced his magic

"Iron Dragon's Roar" attacked Gajeel

Torch dodged the attack but the table behind him was completely destroyed

"GAJEEL YOU BASTARD! AT LEAST LOOK AT WHERE TOU ARE AIMING!" yelled Wakaba at Gajeel

"Ice Make: Hammer!" Gray almoust hit his target but once more, Torch avoided the magic with great speed

"Damn it! Can't get one right!" complained Gray

"Hot Breath" Torch launched another vortex of flames, but this time trying to hit Gajeel

Gajeel dodged and again, the mages in the hall ended up receiving the attack

"Naked Princess and Monster head, what about a combined attack?" yelled Gajeel to his two guildmates

"Sounds good to me" replied Gray while preparing to attack "But this is not gonna happen too often, you hear me?"

"Yeah, a man have to know how to work in a team" shouted Elfman "Let's do this!"

The three of them charged at the fire mage in the center of the guild hall, aiming to take him down with that move. But Torch already expected that they would try something like that, he positioned himself and released a massive wave of fire making the fairy tails mages fly all the way to the walls of the guild

"Meltdown" he said after the flames faded

"Agh" the three mages scremed in pain form the crash

"Now the thing started to get serious" said Gray with anger in his voice

"We are not going to let you beat us like we're trash" completed Gajeel with the same anger in his voice as Gray's

"A man can't let his pround be stepped on by some stranger" said a serious Elfman

"Well, we're not going to play anymore, kid" shouted Gajeel at the fire mage, his body then started to shine in an strange green colour and when the light faded it showed something that make everyone understand what he had said: he activated his Iron Dragon's Scales, making his metallic-body shine. The two left didn't stayed behind: Gray made his arms become sharp, icy blades and Elfman used his take over to completely transform into a monster

"AAAHHH!" the three Fairy Tail mages charged against their enemie with amazing speed. Torch was about to release another attack but was stopped by Makarov

"That's enough. You already showed what you guys have, if you want to continue this battle, then go fight in another place and not now" he said to the four mages who were fighting

"Yes, master" the three mages said reluctantly while returning to their normal forms

Torch just nodded and started to walk towards the door, but he stopped when he heard Gajeel talking to him

"Hey, Candle-boy, just because master stoppe the battle it doesn't means that we are over yet" he said "But I have to admit, ya a tough one, so I'll stop calling you candle-boy, you can choose how you want me to call you, so what ya want?" mocked Gajeel

Torch just turned his head so Gajeel could see his golden eye, then he answered "You can call me however you want, because you won't live enough to know my real name, even I won't" he said before turning his head back and continued to walk outsideof the guild, leaving an entire guild scared and surprised behind him

"... He is really interisting huh" Mirajane let this words escape from her lips

"What did you say, Mira-nee?" asked Lisanna, still with her eyes focused on the red-haired silhouette disappearing on the city

"Nothing" Mirajae said smiling, making Lisanna even more curious "I'll be taking a walk okay, remember to clean everything up" she yelled at Lisanna while running in the same direction that Torch did

"Seriously, what is she thinking of?" asked Lisanna to herself before she started to clean the used plates

"Erza-san, can I wash your plate please?" Kinana asked to the red-haired woman sitting in the bar staring at the vision of her guildmate disappearing in the horizon. Erza didn't answered. "Erza-san?" Kinana tried again. No response. "Erza-san!" she shouted making everyone turn their vision to the bar to see what was happening now

"Huh? Oh sorry Kinana-chan, do you need something?" she asked after she was pushed ou of her thoughts by the guild waitress

"Yes, I asked if I can wash your plate for you. Well, can I?" she asked to her senior while smiling

"Sure, thank you" she replied efore she started to stare at the door again

"Is there something wrong?" asked Kinana with a worried look on her face

"No, no... there isn't, I'm just a little tired, I haven't slept the last few days" she answered

"Why?" asked Kinana

"..." Erza looked to the ground with sadness in her eyes

"... Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine and besides, he's not the type of person who break promises" Kinana tried to comfort her friend

This words made Erza remember the promise he made to Simon in the Tower of Heaven about her. He promised that he would never let Erza cry again, and that he would burn down anyone or anything that tried to. 'You idiot, YOU are the one that is making me cry' she thought to herself but nodded at Kinana's statement

"Thanks, Kinana-chan" she said now with a little smile growing in her face

"You're welcome" said a smiling waitress to her guildmate and senior

"Well, I think I should go home and rest a bit" she said after she stood up and walked towards Fairy Hills

* * *

**_ON THE FOREST JUST OUTSIDE OF MAGNOLIA_**

"Awww... I lost him" said Mirajane with a sad face

"Why are you following me" she could feel a warm breath coming form close behind her. She turned around just to find who she was looking for, his golden eyes staring at her, making her blush a little

"I was just wondering why haven't you told me that you were such a powerful mage" she answered smiling

"..." he continued to stare at her in total silence before he finally spoke "Bacause you didn't ask"

'Another dumb answer, but now that I remember it was his fault that I couldn't ask him anything, he just ate my food and left. What a cold person.' she thought to herself

"Well, do you mind taking a walk with me?" she asked cheerfully

He didn't answered, just started to walk towards the woods

'Well, I shouldn't let my hope get so high' she thought as she sighed

He suddenly stopped and turned his body around a little "What are you waiting for?" he asked without any patience

Mirajane blushed a little after she realised that he was waiting for her, "Sorry" she said while walking by his side

After some time in silence, Mirajane tried to start small conversations but he wasn't helping, he just answered the questions with simple answers like:

"So tell me, wht is your favorite food?" Mirajane tried to break the silence

"Any kind of meat, mostly roasts" he said

... And that's it, their conversation stopped there. The silence was making the mood become more and more akward. Mirajane was last at her thoughts untils she bumped into something that made her com back to reality. She looked to see that Torch had stopped walking and was staring at a huge crater in the middle of the forest. Even with the giant hole in the middle of the forest, the place looked really peaceful. He continued to look around until his eyes landed on a big rock right in the middle of the hole, and then he saw the big wall of earth right behind the crater

"Interested?" Mirajane asked to him who just nodded without even turning to face her. "Then would you like to listen to the story of how this crater were made?" she she suggested

"If don't mind" he replied

'Why is he being so polite right now?' she thought to herself but soon after pushed this thoughts away 'I can think about this later, this is my chance to have a nice talk with him and I can't mess it up' she thought again with a smirk growing on her face

"Well let's start the story" she made a pause before continuing "Do know Gildarts Clive right?" she asked him

"You mean the man with the magic to destroy everything he touches?" he asked while walking around the place

"Yes, well, when he was young he used to come here and play, but one day he got frustated because he didn't won the lottery, so he sat in that rock" she pointed to the rock on the center of the crater "And stayed there for two days and two nights. He then started to get hungry and hit the ground in anger. But in one of this punches he hit the rock in the center and all the terrain around it exploded" she made a pause so he could understand

He stayed silent with his hand on his chin before he said "I see, go on"

"Well, that was the first time Gildarts used his magic, and of course, this place is the first consequence of it" she finished

"I understand" he said before looking at her "Beautiful story" he concluded

He then turned in the direction of the giant hole and jumped at the big rock standing in the middle of it. He sat down and started to look around, before turning  
around to meet with Mirajane and say

"I really do like this place" he said while giving her that akward and uncommon smile that he showed her on their first encounter

"That's good" she said smiling happy

_**END OF CHAPTER 5**_

* * *

_**So, what do you guys thought about this fresh new chapter? Let me know! Review it! By the way I really enjoyed writting this chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it too. DROP DAT BASS!**_

_**P.S: I saw on the reviews that you guys want to know if Torch IS Natsu or not. IF I receive at leats ten reviews with the phrase: I want to know. On the beginning of it, then I will reveal the truth. This 'contest' is until 12/18/13.**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Mission

CHAPTER 6

It was dark outside, the cold wind passing by the window making a calm sound,but at the same time annoying, even that ddin't let the red-haired woman sleep, her head  
filled with thoughts and questions. 'Ugh... another night without any sleep' she thought to herself 'Tomorrow's gonna be hard'. She started to roll all over the bed  
until she decided to get up. She walked to the balcony, feeling the cold wind hit her face and wave her hair. She looked to the stars and sighed

"Where are you... Natsu?" she said while a tear started to grow on her eye. She wiped it off and said to herself "Stop this, you are not called Titania just because it  
sounds cool". She continued to watch the sky before she decided to take a walk

She put on a black coat and was about to leave the room when her eyes layed at a long, white, scale-shaped scarf laying on her desk, she took it and wrapped around her  
neck, she could feel the warmth that emanated from it. She let a little smile grow in her lips, she then went downstairs and opened the door slowly so no one would wake  
up

She started to walk towards the city but stoped at a hill, she then looked again to the sky and smelled the sweet scent that came from the flowers around her path.

The sound of footsteps broke her out of her thoughts and made her hide behind a bush. She wathed as a hooded figure walking through her and made its way to the  
forest, but suddenly stoped 'Damn! Did it saw me?' she asked to herself praying to be wrong. The hooded figure turned around and showed her its golden eyes, 'Golden  
eyes? Don't tell it's him...' she looked again but the hooded figure had already restarted to walk towards the forest

'What is he planning on doing' she wondered 'Better follow him and make sure he doesn't burn the forest down' she decided

She started to follow him from a safe distance, but he soon started to speed up and she had to do the same, she then lost him from her sight and sighed

"Not again" she mumbled "Where did he go now?" she was starting to hate this habit of his of disappearing

She walked around the forest without really caring for where she was or where she was going to, until she got at a place where the moonlight was hitting. She recognized  
the place at first sight: it was the first place Gildarts destroyed with his magic, he told the youngest this story all the times they came here. She looked around  
recognizing every single tree and plant that was there, it looked like she hasn't come here for ages. She then looked at the big rock in the center, but, this time  
the one who was sitting there wasn't Gildarts but the hooded man she's been following since she entered the forest. The moonlight centred on him made he look like  
someone important, like a god or something, but she knew his true self, or at least she thought she knew, the guy's hard to read.

He was with his eyes closed, making it look like he was asleep. His eyes then started to open, revealing it's gold color and making Erza tremble for a moment.  
'Why does this guy make me feel like this so easily?' she asked to herself while watching from the edge of the crater

"Looks like our roles chaged" his voice echoed in the woods

"Well, I like to change from time to time" she replied a little louder than she should

"I suppose that you were the one that was peeping at me when I entered this forest?" he asked her, his face still hided by the shadows, just his golden eyes appearing  
on the darkness

"Don't know, maybe, were you the one I was spying at in the forest's entrance?" she said letting out a slightly laugh

"Why are you following me?" he sounded serious

"I was just wondering why would you come to the forest at this late" she answered

"I like this place" he said simply

"I see... then I'll be leaving, try not to burn anything down okay?" she said while turning back and returning to where she came from

He then jumped from the big rock and landed right in front of her, much to her surprise, blocking her path

"You weren't following me since I left the guil, so I presume that you found me by chance and got suspicious, you then decided to follow me, am I right" he asked at her  
with a serious look on his face

'Shit, he got me' she thought to herself, she didn't answer

"What were you doing out of your house?" he asked now more serious

"That's not of your concern" she replied coldly

He stared at her for some time, but for her it was like hours. He then looked to the whit piece of cloth covering her neck

"This white scarf, is it yours?" he asked not taking his eyes off it

"If I'm wearing it then it means that it is mine, isn't it obvious" she lied, she didn't want to talk about the owner of the scarf right now and she didn't trust this  
man enough to let him know about the story of that scarf

"That's strange" he said

"Why?" she asked confused

"It may be yours, but it doesn't smell like you though" he answered

"That's because I wash it everyday" she replied

"But I like it" said while trying to let out a smile, but he still wasn't accustomed to smile

She tried to hold back her laugh at his face, putting her hand in front of her mouth

"What is it" he looked back to her

"Nothing" she replied

The silence continued for some time until it was broken by a strange sound coming from the woods

"What is this sound?" Erza asked while looking around

"Probably some wild animal" said Torch while trying to find from where the sound was coming

CLASH! the sound of trees came from their right and a giant mammoth-like creature appeared from behind the trees, smashing them and roaring at the two mages

"Looks tasty" torch said with his fists on fire "It's time for a nice barbecue" he started to walk in the direction of the creature

"Wait! Let me handle this" Erza said as she by his side

"Sure" he said while sitting on the ground and kleaning his back onto a big tree "Don't waste time"

"Shut up" she said to him. "Requip!" her body started to shine and after some seconds the light faded, revealing an outfit that resembles the ones the lion tamers use  
and a whip

"Tamer Armor" she said with a confident look on her face. She looked back at Torch to see his reaction, but he was asleep. 'Idiot' she thought to herself, but the creature  
didn't has that much of patience and attacked her, she dodge and whipped the beast. It staggered but quickly got ready again, it charged at Erza with great speed  
even with it's size, it was fast.

She dodged and tied his front paws with her whip, making it loses balance and fall. She then had enough time to analyze the animal, she noticed that it has a large knife  
spiked at it's back. She was about to pull it out when the beast recovered and got up, subsequently it charged at Erza one more time, but this tikme Erza couldn't dodge  
and ended up to being sent flying. She was about to hit a large tree before something grabbed her, she looked up and found Torch staring at the creature

"Told you not to waste any time didn't I?" he asked to her without facing her

"I was just analyzing the situation" she mumbled while blushing hard "But don't burn it, it has a knife spiked on it's back. It is probably hitting the tree to get it out"  
she explained

"I see... no barbecue?" he asked hopefully

"No, just help it" she replied

"Okay" he said while sounding disappointed

"Good boy" she said smiling "Now, let's get that knife out of it and go home" she said

"Sure" he agreed

The mammoth attacked the two again and again, before Torch jumped at the big rock in the center of the crater "What are going to do now, it looks really angry" Torch  
asked

"Well, you could start by dropping me to the ground" she suggested with her face shinning in a red color

"Sorry" he apologized

"No problem" she replied, still blushing. 'Warm embrace' she thought to herself before shaking her head and focusing on the problem in front of them "You distract it  
your flames while I take the knife outta it's back okay?" she asked

He just nodded before jumping in front of the monster and lighting fire on his fists "You're lucky that she is here right now, if she wasn't, you probably would be  
just a pile of bones by now" he said trying to get the beast's attention. It worked, the creature charged at him with great speed, but he dodged and the beast  
headbutted a tree, digging its fangs into it

"Now is your chance" Torche said to Erza

"Yeah, thanks" she yelled back at him

She then jumped, landing on its back and removing the knife. The mammoth roared in anger and pain, but soon calmed down

"Done" Torch said as he walked towards Erza "I'm leaving"

"Wait, we can't just leave it here, we have to at least treat its wounds" she appeared on his way

"That's not my problem" he replied coldly

"Hmph... then at least wait until I treat his wounds, I'm sure The Princess taghut you to never let a girl alone in the forest, am I right?" she told him

"Fine, just don't waste anymore time" he said a little angry

"Well, let's get it started then" she said as she started to shinne again, but after the light faded, her outfit changed again, now to REALLY revealing nurse's cloth.  
She then picked up the first aid and was about to jump on the creature's back when she turned around to see if Torch was still there. He was, but was staring at her  
strangely

"Is there something wrong?" she asked him before realising that he was staring too much and started to blush again

"Nothing... is just... nothing" he answered, but sonded a little confused 'Why is my body getting hot? My body isn't supposed to get hot' he started to wonder, but  
without taking his eyes off her

She turned around and started to treat the mammoth wounds. It started to roar in pain but after she gave it the anesthesia it calmed down a bit

"Now is done" she said while taking its fangs out of the tree

The creature roared back, but now it looked like it was thanking the two, then it headed towards the woods and disappeared between them.

"That was really tiresome, I bet that now I will sleep way too easily" Erza said while changing back to her usual attire

"..." Torch stayed quiet as they walking back to the guild and the fairy hills

"What is it? Are you feeling sick?" she asked a bit worried about the fire mage's condition

"I'm okay, thank you" he replied

"I see... if you want to talk about something, I won't mind listening to it" she said to him

"I will keep that in mind" he replied

The silence continued until they reached the entrance of the forest

"Well, that's it then, have a good night" Erza said before walking away, in the direction of fairy hills

"I had fun" he yelled to her

She turned around with a surprised look on her face, but it quickly changed to a smile

"Yeah, me too" she replied to him, happy that the two were feeling the same

After that, the two went back to their own rooms and called it a day.

ONE DAY AFTER, ON THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD HALL

Lucy was in front of the request board when wendy approached her from behind

"Lucy-san?" Wendy asked with her usual gentle voice, that made Lucy jump

"Oh, Wendy, it was just you" Lucy sighed relieved

"Yeah, it was just me" Wendy replied with tears on her face facing the ground

"No, that's not what I mea..." she was cut off by Wendy's sudden action: she hugged Lucy and started to cry

"S-s-since Na-nat-natsu-san left w-we hav-haven-haven't been in a-any mis-missions to-to-together" Wendy cried in her friend's shoulder

That caught everyone off-guard, alll of them, even Laxus looked sad about their missing friend. Erza stood up and walked towards the two mages. Wendy realised this  
and tried to wipe off her tears

"So-so-sorry E-er-erza-san, I di-didn't me-mea-mean to bo-bother you" she said between sobs

Erza didn't stoped nor answered, she just walked until she reached the two mages. She raised her hand, making everyone yell at her

"Stop it Erza!" Lucy shouted "It's not her fault!" she tried to stop Erza, but she was too slow

Wendy was ready to receive a slap on her face, but instead of that, she felt her head being pulled against something soft and warm, and when she oppened her eyes,  
she saw that Erza was holding her onto her chest, and that she was crying too

"I know how you feel, but we can't do anything other than pray and trust him" she said while crying

Wendy started to cry more as well as the other members of the guild

"How about we go on a mission together, just the three of us?" Lucy suggested

"That' a great idea, Lucy" Erza replied

"Wha-what a-about Gray-san?" asked Wendy while trying to calm down

"He went on a mission with Juvia this morning" Mirajane explained

"I see... how about you Mirajane-san, would you like to join us?" asked a puppy-eyed Wendy at her guildmate

"Well, you see I was planning on doin..." she then looked again at the blue-haired girl in front of her and just couldn't refuse

"Fine... I'm going too" she gave up

"Yaaaayy, now the trip's gonna be more fun!" Wendy said happily

"So what mission are you planning on taking?" asked Mirajane

"Well, this one look like easy one, and the reward is quite big too" Lucy answered thinking about her monthly bills

Their chat was interrupted by a strange and loud noise coming from the stairs of the guild

"What's this sound?" asked Lucy with a hint of fear on her voice

"Did a wild animal invade the guild" asked Wendy with even more fear than Lucy

"Wait... this sound..." said Mirajane while trying to remember where did she heard that sound before

"Do you know where did it came from?" aske Erza already equiping her sword

"I think I already heard it somewhere else" she said

The noise filled the guild hall again, but now accompanied of another sound, a little diferent but sounded almoust the same

"Oh... now I get it" Mirajane said before smiling and walking towards the kitchen

"Wait, what did you understand?" Erza asked but Mirajane ignored her

The noises continued to get louder and louder, making everyone stand up and get prepared to whatever was coming at them. Then, from the stairs, the source of the noise  
appeared: a red-haired man and a tall, dark brown-haired man. The guild members stared at them for a while before the noise sounded again, coming from their stomaches

"Food..." the fire mage mumbled while scratching his eyes

"I... Am... Hungry" the tall man said with his eyes still closed

"Hmph... idiots" said Cold who was watching the scene

"Miraaajaneee..." the red-haired mage said "Gimme food" he looked like a spoiled kid

"I'm on it, Torch-kun" Mirajane replied "Just hang on a little longer"

The two mages sat down together with their guildmates on a table. Torch then hit his head against the table, making a loud noise sound all over the guild hall

"Geez... what were you two doing last night? I told to go sleep earlier right?" The Princess asked with a hint of disappointment on her voice

"I was analyzing the soil under the guild" Quake answered "And I discover that the soil under and around the guild is way more productive than the soil around the  
forest" he explained

"I see... and how about you, Torch? What where you doing last night?" she asked to the fire mage next to her

No response. He then let out a snore, making it clear to everyone that he was asleep

"Huhu... this position will not make any good to you" she said before laying his head on her lap "Now you're comfortable, right"

"Uhmn... warm" he mumbled

"The food is nice and warm guys" Mirajane announced

Torch got up, yawned, and scratched the back of his head before eating his food. One plate, two plates, three plates, four plates... after the seventh plate The Princess  
prohibited him from eating more.

"Was it tasty, Torch-kun?" Mirajane sit on the other side of the table, right in front of him

"Yes, thank you, Mirajane" he replied

"I'm happy you enjoyed it" she said smiling

"You really like eating, Torch-san" asked Wendy, now calm and back with her gentle smile

"Who're you?" he asked

That made her go back to crying again

"Torch! That was rude!" The Princess repressed him "I'm sorry, Wendy-san, he didn't mean to... huh... forget you" she tried to comfort the dragon slayer

"I'm sorry" he simply apologized

"That's okay, Wendy, he is like that right, Princess?" said Mirajane

"Yes, Mirajane-san, he probably don't remember the name of half of your guild" she answered

"I se-see, sorr-sorry for be-being such a cr-cry baby" Wendy apologized

"No problem, by the way, Torch-kun, would you like to go with us on our mission?" Mirajane asked him

"Wait, Mira!" Lucy yelled at her "Don't you think is a little too dangerous if we let this guy go with us?" she asked remembering the way he controlled his battle  
against Gajeel, Gray and Elfman

"No, I think it will be more fun!" Mirajane answered with excitement in her voice "What do you think, Erza?" she asked to her guildmate

"If he is okay with it, and The Princess agrees, then I don't see anything that is preventing him from going" Erza answered

"Then, Torch-san, what's your answer?" Mirajane asked again

He looked at her, then looked at The Princess. She just nodded. he then lookked back at the girls wainting for his answer and simply replied "I'm going"

"Good, so we are leaving at 2:00 PM, in front of the guild, okay? Don't forget" Mirajane advised

"Okay" he answered before returning to his room

* * *

_**2:00 PM, OUTSIDE OF THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD**_

"Everyone ready?" Erza asked to her group

"Yes!" Lucy and Wendy replied together

"Sure" Mirajane answered

"Aye sir!" Happy shouted happily at their return of at doing missions

"Aren't you all too much excited?" asked Carla

"Not that one at least" Lucy pointed to Torch who was resting next to the cart

"Well then, let's get going" Erza said while entering the cart

All of them followed her, but when Wendy was entering she saw Torch walking away

"Torch-san, where are you going?" Wendy asked him

"To the mission of course" he turned back and replied

"But why are you going on foot?" she asked

"I kind of... have a trauma. I can't stand anything that moves on its own" he answered

"But you're gonna take too long, and you'll also get tired" she said worried "Maybe I can help you" she said smiling

After trying some spells, she finally found one that made he stay normal even inside the cart

"Looks like Troia is useful not just with dragon slayers but with your trauma too" she said happy that she could help him

"Thank you" he said

"Well then, now that everyone is ready, let's go" Erza announced their parture

The girls then started to chat about things like clothes, cute guys from other guilds and stuff like that

"What is our purpose in this mission?" Torch asked

"We are going to protect a cart with merchandise, and take it frokm one village to another" Erza explained from outside the cart

"I see... but is there some important item inside the cart?" asked Lucy

"I don't know, but in the paper said that when we get there, the requester will be waiting for us and will explain the situation" Mirajane said

"Well then, Erza speed up!" Lucy yelled in excitement

They then started to rush to the city where the requester was located

* * *

_**AT THE PLACE OF THE MEETING**_

"Ahhh... we finally got here" said Lucy

"Where's the person who should be waiting for us?" Wendy asked

"Sorry that I'm late" a man in dirty clothes approached them

"No problem, we just got here too" Erza said

"That's good, well thank you for accepting the job" he said smiling "You're a big help"

"Well, is there anything else we have to know?" asked Mirajane

"Yes, and is about a dark guild that have been in activity lately, but their not just a normal guild, they're a guild consisted mostly by the prisioners that escaped  
from Hell of Steel three years ago" he made a puse before continuing "So almoust all of them are assassins or thieves, and they steal the merchandise from everyone  
who passes here" he finished

"Hell of Steel huh, it has been three years already?" Erza said with sadness in her voice

All the other members with the exception of Torch looked the same

"Is there something wrong?" the boy asked

"No" Erza answered but her face didn't match her answer. Torch was staring at her, trying to understand the situation, but he thought that it she was like that just  
for hearing a word about it, then he should not asked anything more. He then looked to the boy and asked "By the way, what's your name?"

The boy looked at him in surprise, but soon realised that he did not presented himself. "Oh, sorry for the late introducion, I'm James, I help my uncle with his farm"  
he said

"Well then where's the cart we have to protect?" Torch asked

"I'll get it, just a little okay" James said as he started to run towards a big, old, wooden house. He then came back with a large cart. Torch helped him by bringing the  
cart

"Here it is" he said when they got at the entrance of the farm

"I see... so we just have to take this to the next city and deliver it at a big mansion?" Lucy asked him

"Yeah, quite easy huh? But be careful with the thieves, and if you find them, please beat them up for me?" he asked putting his hands in front of his face like he was  
praying

"Sure" replied Torch without second thought "Permission for killing?" he asked

"Oh no, no, you don't need to kill them, just make them understand that there are strong people protecting the carts" he replied kind of scared at the fire mage's  
question

"Anything else?" Wendy asked

"Actually, please even yif you can't protect the entire cart, please protect this little box, it is really important" he answered while blushing sightly but just  
Torch noticed

"Then let's ge going guys!" Lucy yelled to the group

"AYE SIR!" all of them but Torch yelled at the same time

They then made their way to the next city, but what they didn't know is that they're going to encouter more than just a gang of thieves

* * *

_** Another nice chapter just for you. What is the new dark guild's objective? What is the Hell of Steel? Why does the little box is so important and what does it has inside? Wait for the next chapter! Review it please. DROP DAT BASS!**_

_**Contest: Looks like i've got all the ten reviews for the contest. Here is the truth: Torch IS Natsu, but he doesn't know that. There's just two persons in the whole story that knows this secret. One already appeared. Hope you guys liked him being Natsu.**_


	7. Chapter 7: The Dark Guild Destruction

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! This is a Christmas Special Chapter for you guys who prefer to read fanfictions instead of celebrating this beatiful holiday with your family! Here is the seventh chapter of our amazing series Corupted Flame: The Visions. This mission that they're taking doesn't really is part of the story. It's like a "Filler Chapter" but it's nice too.**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 7**_

The wind was passing around so calmly, bringing the sweet scent of flowers from the fields. They have been walking for around an hour now, but nothing happned so far

"I hope they aren't too strong" Wendy said while lookking around

"Well, even if they are, we have Titania and Mira with us" Lucy remembered

"And we can't forget the hot-head" said Carla

"Carla-chan, that was rude you know" Mirajane warned

"Well, I don't think it was a good idea bringing him with us, he doesn't seem like trustable" Carla said while looking at him

"He can hear you!" Lucy said worried that they have made the fire mage angry. They looked at him, but couldn't see his face because of the hood

"Is he alright? Isn't it to hot to wear that hood?" Wendy asked

They then heard a strange sound coming from under the hood. He was sleeping AND walking at the same time

"Geez... sleeping in a time like this, he sure is reckless" sighed Mirajane

"Kind of make you remember someone right?" Lucy pointed

"But waaay more scary" completed Wendy

"Buaaaaaahhhh!" Happy started crying when he remembered his missing friend

"Stop that, you big baby" Carla yelled at him

"Buuuut I waaaantt Natsuuuuu Baaack!" he cried even more

"Enough Happy. We need to contrate in our mission so that he will be pround of us when he returns" Erza said, but it was obvious that she was crying too

"Can't you guys stay quiet for at least ten minutes?" Torch asked from behind

"It was your fault that we remembered him" pointed Lucy

"Sorry" he apologized

"You don't need to apologize, we just miss him really much. It can't be helped" Mira said wiping off a tear of her face

"Hey, how about we take a break and have a picnic?" suggested Happy

"That sounds nice" Carla replied

"Is it okay, Erza-san?" Wendy asked to their leader

"Well, a break woundn't be so bad" she said smiling

"Okay, I will made some delicious food for us" Mirajane started to pick her 'weapons'

All of them started to play around. Lucy released Virgo and Aries to help Mirajane out. Aries broke the plates by accident and Virgo asked Lucy to be punished, even though she wasn't the one who broke the plates. Wengy, Carla and Happy were playing together. Erza was polishing her swords. Torch then stood up from where he was laying and walked towards the forest

"Torch-san, where are you going?" Wendy asked

"I'm going to take a walk, is there a problem with that?" he relied

"No, not really... but don't take too long okay? The food will be ready in about a half an hour" she told him

He nodded and continued his way to the woods

"He sure is quiet one huh... not as much as those other two though, but really quiet" Carla said

"I think he's really cool" said Happy "But he is scary too"

"I think this side of him very cute" Mirajane said smiling

"You have strange tastes" said Lucy staring at her guildmate

"Fufufufu... You liiiike him" said Happy while rolling his tongue

Mirajane turned to him with demoniac smile that made him fly and hide behind Erza

"Well, he IS kind of interisting though" said Lucy who seconds after received the same demoniac smile and hided together with Happy

"And he kind of resembles Natsu-san" Wendy completed, but not as happy as she should

"..." Erza stayed silent

"Well, the food is almoust done, so we still chat some more" Mirajane said,then she turned to Wendy with a malicious grin and said "And how about you Wendy? Aren't you getting a little too well with Romeo?" she asked

"Wha-wha-what are-e y-you t-t-t-talking abo-o-out?" she asked trying to play the innocent while blushing

"Come on, yesterday I saw you two in the park together" Mirajane teased

"It's not what you think it is! We were just looking to the flowers together..." she replied bklushing even more now

"AHA! I got you! I was just teasing you, I did NOT saw you but you just admitted that you were with him! That's so cute." Mirajane laughed at her friend

"Geez you meanie!" she said while lighly punching Mirajane

"Ehh you're interested in Romeo, let Onee-chan help you" Erza entered the fun

"Stop you two, that's not funny!" she said getting angry

"Of course it is! I don'tt believe our little Wendy already reached that age. So tell us: have you two kissed yet?" Lucy couldn't stay out of the play

"No we haven't and that's not of your business!" she yelled at the celestial mage

"Fufufufu... you liiiike him" Happy made his move

"You still have to learn a lot about how to be a good wife. I wonder if you'll not kmess everything up..." Carla said with a worried face

"Carla-chan, you should be by my side!" Wendy cried and the others just laughed

While they were laughing and having fun, with the exception of Wendy, two figures were watching them from behind the woods

"So who do we have here? Titania Erza and The Demon Mirajane, together wit a dragon slayer and a celestial mage. That won't be easy" said a manly voice

"Maybe we should ask for reinforcement?" asked the other figure that sounded like a girl

"Yeah, maybe that will be better. You wait here and continue to spy on them and I go and talk to our master, got it?" he said to the girl beside him

"Sure, leave it to me" she answered

The man then started to run more deep into the forest and disappeared. The girl continued to stare at the fairy tail mages before she figured out that someone was behind her. "Already, that was fast. So how many people did you bring?" she asked without turning around. "Hey, you listening?" she asked again. "Hey, that's not fun..." she was turning around when something hit her head and lost consciousness. When she opened her eyes she saw that she was laying on the ground with someone holding her wrists against the ground, her legs were tied, she couldn't move.

"What the hell..." she then looked up and saw that someone has been over her all the time that she analyzed the situation, watching her with it's golden eyes.

**_IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FOREST, AWAY FROM THE FAIRY TAIL MAGES_**

A man walked towards a big rock on the center of a glade. He put his hand in the rock and said "Back to there I never will, remembering the nightmares in that Hell of Steel" the rock then started to move and under it, stairs appeared. The man then went downstairs. He reached a big door made of iron, he opened it and entered a bar where lots of men and women were drinking eating and... having fun together. He approache a big man and asked "I have to talk to him, is really important"

The man nodded and opened the door behind him. The man enetred the room, stoped in front of a desk and waited. The chair on the other side of the desk turned around and, just like in the movies, a man withy boss-like face glared at the man in front of him. "Why aren't you stealing another cart, you trash?" the 'boss' asked to the man who entered the room

"Because Titania Erza is protecting the cart, and The Demon Mirajane is with her. And there are two other mages helping them." the man answered

"I see, Titania and The Demon huh... they sure are strong, and heavenly beautiful. Maybe this time we should go with our best mages. Call Jim, Dent and Yu. Tell them to kmeet with me in front of the guild. We are going to make some slaves today" he grinned maliciously

The man left the room and started to search for his comrades. After all of them where together they were about to left the room when they heard the sound of glass broking. whenthey turned around to see what was happening they saw the boss standing up on top of a table

"SHUT UP!" he shouted, his voice echoing in the bar "Today we're gonna bring you some nice female fresh meat! Prepare yourselves!" he yelled again making everyone in the bar scream in excitement

"Spike! Spike! Spike!" they were screaming his name like he was a hero

"He really likes to hear his name screamed like that huh? Disgusting" a slender woman said when she was on the door

"I hope they don't leave while we're here." said a middle-aged man beside her

"Don't worry, Karen is watching them for us" the man from before explained

"Well, Jimmy, you know how she can screw everything up" another man remembered

"She won't if we get there sooner" the woman complained again

"Okay now I'm ready" the man named Spike said to the other four "Let's get going"

The five then started to walk in the direction of four beautiful fairy tail mages.

From behind a tree a certain red-haired mage watched as the they left. "Huh... they let the door open, they aren't that much of a genius" he said while looking to the secret pass under the rock

"Ugh uhmm uhn ugghmm!" a dark-haired girl was tied up right next with her mouth covered so she couldn't scream

"Silence!" he said and she stoped. "I'm Going in, and you're gonna be waiting outside okay?" he said and she just nodded

He then stopped in front of the stairs with his fists on fire "Hello boys" he said grinning awkwardly like always

_**BACK AT WHERE THE FAIRY TAIL MAGES WERE**_

"Guys, the food is done" Mirajane called her friends

"Huummm... it smells as delicious as always" Lucy said while drooling

"I wonder where does Torch-kun went... Happy, could you search for him?" she asked to the blue cat attacking his fish

"No, if he really wanted to eat then he would have waited like us, besides the one who's worried is you" he replied while eating his fish

"Ohhh... what a bad kitty we have here... but you know, I haven't forgotten the jokes you said earlier" Mirajane relied with the same demoniac smile that she showed him before

"Thinking about it, it will be bad if we take too long to complete our mission" he changed his mind for some reason "I will bring him back right awa..." he entered the forest flying but bumped in something that made he fall back

"Ugh... what was that?" Happy said as he recovered from the sudden clash. He then saw a big man standing in front of him, together with four other people behind him

"Hello girls" he said with an evil expression "Do you guys have any more plates? We are quite hungry" he joked

"Who are you" Erza was already set to confront the strangers

"Ohh look guys, is Titania Erza. We are so pleased to meet you" he said sarcastically

"You better start talking now, because you won't have time even to breath during the battle" Erza was glaring at him with anger in her eyes

"Woow... really scary. I'm Spike nice to meet you" he answered still with that stupid grin in his face "And this are the strongest members of my guild: Tray. Dent and Yu" he said pointing to the people standing behind him "And of course, there's Jimmy, but you don't have to worry about him" he laughed

"I'm Yu" the woman took a step forward, entering their vision more clearly now. She was slender, had short black hair and make-up on her face

"Hello hotties. I'm Dent" a man with a cigaret was the next to present himself. He was tall and fat, bald with a long beard

"And I'm Tray, nice to meet ya" a middle-aged man stepped beside Spike. He was shorter than Dent, but wasn't fat and was wearing a hat

"I'm Jimmy!" the last man yelled before everyone could foget about him. He was the shortest, with a moustache and scar running down from his left ear to his chin

"What do you want" Erza asked without any patience

"We just want you to give us that cart and maybe, you could work for us" Spike answered serious but then laughed again "So, what do ya think 'bout it?" he asked

"Bullshit" Erza answered now even more angry than before

"Huuh... hard way then? Okay, that's good too" Spike said grinning again

Then, Tray, Dent and Yu rushed at their targets: Yu went against Mirajane, Tray choose Lucy and Dent was the loli type

"You won't escape from us" Spike said while looking to Erza

"We'll see about that" Erza answered before she charged at him, and he did the same. He then created a sword made of thorns. his sword clased against hers. They continued to fight, and the man demonstrated the same speed and strenght that Erza showed him

"Were does Karen got herself?" thought Jimmy to himself

"Jimmy, pay attention to the battle" Spike yelled at him

"Yes sir." he answered before he rushed at Mirajane to help Yu

"Use your magic already!" Yu told Jimmy a bit angry at him

He nodded and started to shine in a white color. After some seconds he had disappeared completely

"He teleported?" Mirajane asked in surprise

"No, you just can't see him anymore" Yu answered grinning at her

'Invisibily magic? That's not good' Erza thoughts were broken by a large hammer made of thorns trying to hit her. She dodged and counter-attacked Spike with her sword but he was fast too, he dodged and this time was succesful on the counter-attack. He sent Erza flying with his hammer, she revored and charged at him one more time

"What's wrong, Titania? I thought you were at least ten times stronger than this" Spike mocked

She charged at him in a furious combo slashing and cutting all the trees and bushes around her

"Erza! We can't let them play with us like this!" Mirajane yelled at the red-haired mage

"You Should worry about yourself now" Yu charged at her

_"Take Over: Satan Soul"_ Mirajane transformed at her demoniac form. She then punched Yu sending her flying

"Don't think you're playing with weak fairies" Mirajane said while glaring at Yu

"Mira-san, look out!" Wendy shouted to the white-haired demon. She then kicked the air at Mirajane's back sending flying something that landed on the river

"Ugh... how did she see me?" Jimmy was recovering from the kick he just received

"I may not be able to see you, but I still can hear and smell your scent" Wendy answered

'Shit I forgot that dragon slayers have enchanced senses" he mind-slapped himself for forgeting something so important

"Taurus" Lucy called her perverted-cow celestial spirit to help her

"Muuuuuuu... Lucy-sama tits are gorgerous!" Taurus screamed the truth in the air

"I agree!" Dent screamed the obvious back

"Ohhhhh... nice to meet you, my perverted friend" Taurus and Dent high-fived each other

"You're no supposed to be a friend with him! He's our enemy!" Lucy yelled incredulous at the perverted-cow

"Muuuh, I won't let anybody touches Lucy's body beside me" Taurus Shouted and charged at Dent but he suddenly stoped

"What's wrong now?" Lucy asked angry

"I can't move" Taurus answered as he drowned deeper into the mud

"What's happening?" LUcy was really confused

"Well, I'm a mage you know, and my magic allow me to control anything that is in a liquid form" Dent answered "Like the river behind you"

Lucy then understand what he said and turned around to the river, but it was too late for her to escape. The big wave hit her and throwed her at a tree. "Aagh!" she screamed in pain

"Hahahaha... you're mine now" Dent said as he walked towards the celestial mage

Wendy wasn't better either, Tray was leading the battle, his clonate himself was troubling her, she couldn't find the true Tray. He then surronded her with clones and started to attack her from everywhere, she fell to her knees with her hands in her belly

"This one is not going too far now" Tray announced

"Wendy!" Mirajane tried to help her but Yu stopped her "Get out of my way!" she punched Yu so hard that it could have broken her bones, but it didn't. "How can you still stand up like that, I've punched you really hard just now, but just blocked it with your arms" Mirajane stated

"My skin is like diamond, you can't break, doesn't matter how strong you are" Yu answered while glaring at the demon in front of her "This is your end"

Mirajane took some steps backward and then looked at the red-haired mage fighting Spike. "Erza, you good to go?" She asked

"This guy is a stubborn one, but I can continue" she replied before she dodge his attack and united with Mirajane

"What are we going to do? They're really strong" Mirajane asked worried about her friends "Lucy received a strong blow and Wendy can't defend herself either"

"Where is Happy and Carla?" Erza just remembered the two exceeds

"Don't worry, they're here" Jimmy said from behind them "This blue one is really annoying by the way"

"Shut up!" Happy shouted. he was tied up with carla right next to Jimmy

"Well, looks like you're gonna have to defeat us nad save your friends by yourselves" Spike said as he approached the two Or you could surrender and live like our slaves, what do you think?" he asked the two

"No way in hell!" the two said at the same time

"Well then, let's continue from where we left of, Titania" he created another blade made of thorns but didn't attack. He turned to the forest and then turned to Yu.

"Are you hearing this too?" he asked

"No, what are you talking about" she looked confused, so he probably wasn't joking

"There's a voice coming from the forest, listen" he said whikle trying to hear the misteryous voice

"...ma ...sama ...ke-sama ...Spike-sama!" a wounded man screaming appeared from the woods, he was bleeding, walking and breathing hardly "Spike-sama! Please help us"

"Wait, you're one of us right? What's wrong?" Spike tried to calm the man down

"He's a monster! He entered the guild minutes after you all left, and started to destroy and attack everyone!" the man said with a horrible look on his face

"Who, who did this?" Spike asked now getting angry "Who's the fucking bastard that attacked my guild?"

"He's... he's..." he was cut down by the sound of steps walking towards them

"I... Found... You..." a voice came from behind a tree and a red-haired man appeared from there, his golden eyes facing the wounded-man

"It's him! It's him!" the man shouted while pointing to the red-haired mage

"Torch-kun!" Mirajane was surprised to see the fire mage

"Huh? You guys know this dumbass? Are you the one killing all my guildmates?" Spike asked with anger in his voice

"Killing? No, but they're horribly wounded" Torch answered

"You son of a..." Spike was cut of by another scream caming from the forest

"...ma ...sama ...ch-sama ...TORCH-SAMA!" a dark-haired girl appeared from the wood and jumped towards Torch, who dodge and made she fall

"Tsc... what do you want?" Torch asked to the girl

"YOU!" she tried to hug him again but he avoided

"Karen what the hell are you doi..." Jimmy was asking when Mirajane punched him, making him go flying

"Erza, Now!" she gave the signal to Erza, who charged at Dent and freed Lucy

"Tray, Yu, don't let them escape!" Spike yelled

"So you're Spike? I heard a lot from you" Spike heard a voice coming from behind his back, and when he turned around to see what was happening, he just saw a fist right in front of his face. The punch sent him flying far away. When he recovered, Torch was in front of him, staring at him with his golden eyes

"Do you mind having a particular conversation? I don't like to chat with everyone around" he asked

"You bastard!" Spike charged at Torch but he missed. Torch kicked him on the back and continued to strike him, making he unable to dodge or defend himself. He then punched Spike on the stomach, then kicked him on the legs, another punch on the stomach and an uppercut, followed by a fire kick on his chest

_"Red Lion's Combo"_ Torch announced after the massive strike. He rushed at where Spike landed and attacked again but Spike dodged and counter-attacked. They then indulged in a powerful combat.

Back at where the others are: Mirajane were still fighting Yu, Erza attacked Tray and Lucy had summoned Loke and they were fighting Dent. Wendy, carla and Happy were taking care of Jimmy.

"I told you already, it doesn't matter how much strong you are, you won't be able to hurt me" Yu grinned at Mirajane when she said that

"Then I won't hold back" Mirajane started to shine _"Take Over: Satan Soul: Sitri!"_ she then transformed into her most powerful form until now

"That's nothing, but you sure look cute" Yu mocked

"Thank you, but I won't go easy on you even if you beg me" Mirajane then charged at Yu so fast that the latter couln't dodge, she just blocked the attack

"See, I told it won't wor..." she was cut off by a strange sensation running through her body 'What's this' she thought to herself before falling to her knees

"There's lot of different types of pain. You can say the pain you're feeling comes from your soul" Mirajane explained with a demoniac grin on her face

Yu looked at her terrified by the new feeling and asked "Please stop"

Mirajane looked at her and grinned again "I told you" she said before releasing her cosmic-like beam

Back at Loke and Lucy, they were having problems with Dent and his mud

"Lucy, you should call HER, I'm sure she will help you" Loke said while dodging a mud shot

"But she'll get angry" Lucy remembered all the times she appeared and ended up attacking Lucy too

"But we can't win agaist this mud and a river" Loke said as he avoided another dragon of water

"Okay, okay... I get it" Lucy then picked her aquarius key and invoked the celestial spirit, who by the way, is really sexy, just like all the other female spirits

_"Open! The Gate Of The Water Bearer!"_ Lucy summoned the marmeid and Loke returned

Aquarius appeared in front of Dent with furious eyes "I was about to kiss my beloved Scorpio, but then, some stupid blondie summoned me. can you give a motive for me to not kill you?" Aquarius turned to her owner

"Because, then you would be a bad spirit?" Lucy tried

"Hmph, you're lucky that I'm in a good mood. So whose's ass I will kick now?" Aquarius asked

"That fat man right there" Lucy pointe at Dent

"The one who's drooling?" Aquarius asked

"Drooling?" Lucy seemed confused, then she looked at Dent who really was drooling and mumbling "Heaven... I'm in heaven..."

"Yes" Lucy said

"Okay then" Aquarius created a vortex of water and released it at Dent

"Huh?" Dent came back to reality and dodged the attack

"Wait, why am I dodging if I can control the water?" Dent realised that he didn't need to dodge. He then controled the mud around him and created a cannon

_"Mud Blast!"_ he threw a jet of mud at Aquarius. She dodged and conterattacked him with another Vortex

"That's useless! I can control anything that has water in it! It includes water itself" Dent stated laughing

"I don't care if you can control water or not, you're gonna get really hurt" Aquerius yelled at him, losing her patience little by little

Dent continued to fight Aquarius, the two using their best. But Dent forgot something: Lucy could fight too, and she was right behind him, with her whip ready to strike him

"You should pay attention to everyone around you, not just the pretty marmeid!" Lucy shouted as she hit him from behind, making hhe loses balance and fell to his knees, losing concentration and making Aquarius able to control the rive by her own will

_"Aqua Fury"_ Aquarius delievered another blow of water at Dent, who didn't have enough time to dodge nor control the water. "Take this, you Fat Trash!" Aquarius released all of her rage at the poor fat mage, sending him flying at a rock. He lost consciousness

"Thak you very much, Aquarius" Lucy thanked her

Aquarius glared at her, making Lucy chills. "Not bad blondie, but you still won't find a boyfriend" Aquarius teased her

"Bye Aquarius" Lucy sighed

Aquarius returned to the celestial world and Lucy went to help Wendy, when she got there, she saw Wendy finishing him with her Sky Dragon's Roar

"Aaaagh" the man screamed as he flied and hit the same rock as Dent

"Are you okay, Wendy?" Lucy asked worried

"Yes, but he usre was strong" Wendy said while cleaning the dirt of her clothes "How's Erza-san and Mira-san?" she asked to the celestial mage

"I don't know. By the way, Where's Torch?" Lucy looked around but didn't find the fire mage

"He is fighting with that Spike guy, but looks like they're far awyay from here" Carla explained

"I see... Wendy, Carlka, you tow will help Mira. Happy, you go and find Torch while I will help Erza. Got it?" Lucy explained her plan

"Aye sir." all the three answered in excitement

"Let's go!" they all did as they were told.

When Wendy and Carla reached where the battle between Mirajane and Yu was happening, they just saw a demon holding a really wounded yu by her neck

"You better listen to my advice: Never, ever bring up a fight with any mage of fairy tail again, because we're not the type of people that let our friends get hurt, and let the person who hurt them go away without some serious wounds" Mirajane said "You understand?"

"Y-yes... Mi-mirajane-san" Yu answered

"Good" Mirajane smiled but even so she looked too demoniac

"Mira-san! Are you okay?" Wendy asked her

"Wendy. Yes, I'm okay, how are the others?" she asked after releasing Yu, who fell on the ground, unable to move

"Well, Lucy defeated the fat guy, I took charge of the invisible guy and Erza is fighting with the other one" Wendy explained

"I see. And what about Torckh-kun?" Mirajane asked

"Happy is trying to find him. Looks like he is fighting against Spike" Carla answered

"Humm... then let's get going and help Erza" Mirajane decided

"Okay" Wendy and Carla agreed

Erza was having som troubles with Tray and his clones. She hit one after another, but them all of them just disappeared in plain air. "I told you, you won't find me, and I can keep making clones for a long time" all the clones laughed at the same time

"Erza! Are you okay?" Lucy was running towards the red-haired mage

"I'm okay, how about you?" Erza asked as she avoided a clone's strike

"I'm fine, and Wendy is helping Mirajane" Lucy approached her guildmate

"I Can't find the true one, but with some help, we may find him" Erza said

"Hahahaha... you won't find me, just accept your fate and come with us" all the clones said together

_"Heaven's Wheel Armor!"_ Erza's body began to shine and revealed a silver-colored armor with wings. "With this I will hit more of them, the ones who escape you take care of, okay?" she asked

"Uhun!" Lucy replied _"Gate Of The Ram Open!"_ a pink-haired girl with fllufy clothes appeared. "Aries, take them down!"

"I understand!" Aries attacked the clones who avoided Erza's strike with her pink wool "Wool Bomb!... And I'm sorry!" she yelled and apologized

"Good! Now we'll be able to find the true one" Erza said as she looked around to find him, but he wasn't anywhere. "Shit! He isn't here"

From between the woods a man laughed proud of his inteligence. "You didn't really thought that I would fight with you right? You're too much for me too handle" He laughed again before hearing steps coming from behind him. He froze and slowly turned around, and then he saw something that mede his heart stop beating: a woman that looked like a demon carrying his friend on her shoulder, looking at him with bloodthirsty eyes

"My, my, look at what we found, Wendy-chan..." the demon was glaring hard at him. A young girl with blue hair appeared from behind the demon and said "Mirajane-san, please don't overdo it again..." she said while looking like she was feeling sorry for him

"Don't you worry, I'm here just to teach them that they shouldn't bother us when we are having a picnic..." a grin growed in the demon's face. Shen then raised her arm, ready smash some skulls

"Please, let's just talk and have some tea..." Tray tried to calm her down, but it didn't worked at all

"Too late for that" Mirajane then punched him with great force, sending him flying until he reached the red-haired mage and the celestial-spirit mage

His Body flied across the two mages and landed close to them, lifting dust on the process. "Whaaa!" Lucy yelled in surprise

"What was that?" Erza asked before realising what happened "Mirajane, Wendy! Are you okay?" she asked her friends who just got out of the forest

"Yes, I was just playing the role of the teacher today" Mirajane had already come back to her normal form, but was still holding Yu's body. She then dropped the body on the floor, making Yu scream in pain "Aaaagh!"

"I'm okay too, but I didn't really help" Wendy answered as she looked at the bodies laying on the ground

"I'm fine, thanks for asking by the way" Carla was always left out, poor cat

"WHere's Torch-kun?" Mirajane asked now serious

"He is fighting with Spike. Happy is trying to find them"

"Heeeeyyyy, we are here!" they heard the voice of a certain blue cat, they turned around and saw that Happy was flying while carrying a body. Right below him, Torch was walking peacefully

"Tooorch-kuun! Are you alright?" Mirajane run towards him just to get a cold nod from the fire mage. Happy then dropped the body and it crashed onto the floor, revealing a burned Spike with his eyes plain white and his mouth open

"What happened to him? Is he dead?" Lucy asked surprised to see how wounded the man who fight equally with Erza was

"He lost. But he's not dead though" Torch answred as he walked towards the picnic, now a mess because of the battles but some of the food were saved

"Happy, tell us: what exactly happened?" Lucy asked now more curious than before

Happy then changed from a smile to a dark face, and ansered "I don't wanna talk about it" this cat really know how to make a drama, doesn't he? he then walked towards Carla without changin his expression "Carla..." he said with his voice serious

"Ye-es... What i-is it Hap-appy?" she asked with her voice showing her fear

"I..." he paused and a smile appeared on his face, but it didn't match the dark expession on his face "...on my way back, I caught a fish for you!" he then returned to his usual childish self and showed the white cat the fish he had caught

"You..." tears were falling from Carla's eyes "You... IDIOT!" she punched him hard on the head "Never ever do this again! I almost had a heart attack because of you!"

"You don't like fish?" he asked innocently

"That's not it!" she started to step on him

"So what now?" Lucy asked

"I'm gonna call the council and tell them what happened" Erza went to the cart and picked up a communication lacrima crystal and tried to call the council

They then heard a strange sound coming from the cart. they all turned around and prepared to fight again, but it turned out to be Torch, who was sleeping laid on the cart. After some time,the sun was setting. Mirajane had already made new food and Erza finished her call. "Okay, how about we eat and then continue on our mission?" Erza suggested

"I'm a bit tired, can we rest a little longer?" Lucy asked while letting out a yawn

"Me too, Erza-san. Can't we call it a day?" Wendy agreed

"Well..." Erza was tired too, but she didn't want to show it off

"Leave it to me" A voice coming from the cart said

They all faced the fire mage, who was sleeping until now. "I'll take the cart while you rest"

"There's no need to do that" Mirajane said "And besides, there's just space for one person to lay on the wagon"

"Then, Wendy, you, Happy and Carla will rest while we continue. After you've rested, then Lucy can go. Agreed?" Erza suggested

"Yes!" the dragon slayer and the two exceed agreed happily

"Fine..." Lucy didn't like that, but agreed anyway

"Okay then, let's get going!" Mirajane said and the mages walked towards the next city

"Wait... I think we are forgetting something..." Erza tried hard to remember what it was but she gave up "Oh well... maybe I will remember it later" she said  
and the mages cotinued their way to the mission place

From the woods, a dark-haired girl watched as they walked

_**END OF CHAPTER 7**_

* * *

_**Sooooooooo, How was it? Torch's pretty strong isn't he? Review It. Again, Merry Christmas to everyone who read this chapter. DROP DAT BASS!**_


	8. Chapter 8: The Story Of Luwioskroc

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR! Zinklex is now posting your new Chapter for you to enjoy!**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 8**_

The vision that surrounded them was horrible: people fighting for a piece of bread that was already green. Houses almost destroyed, and kids fighting and stealing food and clothes from each other. A little girl tried to steal a fruit from the cart but Torch grabbed her hand. She screamed in surprise, making everyone else look to see what happened.

"Don't you dare to steal something from this cart, okay?" Torch said with a scary voice

"Y-y-y-yes s-s-si-si-sir. I-i-i'm so-o-o So-o-orry" the little girl was crying "Bu-u-ut I-i'm Re-e-eally hu-u-ungry"

"Then you should ask for food" Torch said with a softer voice

She continued to cry but less than before. Torch then picked something from his coat: it was something wrapped in paper. He unrolled the paper and handed a piece of bread to the little girl "Here, this is mine. You can take it if you want. It is for YOU" he said loudly to everyone understand

"Thank you very much, onii-san" the tears that were falling from the girl's eyes were tears of joy. She hugged Torch and ran away to eat the food she received

The fairy tail mages stared at Torch with their mouths open. The man who hardly cracked a smile and seriously damaged lots of mages hours before was being kind to a poor kid? Looks like he really is a surprise box, huh?

"Let's go" he said as he walked in the direction of a big house. The fairy tail mages followed him but still amused by what he has done

"I didn't know that you were bringing food, Torch-san" Mirajane said while looking a little disappointed "Do you, perphaps, dislike my food? she asked

"No. And that bread wasn't mine. I picked it at that dark guild base" he answered without turning back at her

"So, you said to the girl that she mustn't steal, but you gave her stole food anyway?" Lucy asked confused

"No. That food would be destroyed in the fire. I just recycled it" He answered

"What logic is that" Lucy asked while sighing "I knew that it was too good to be true"

"Hihihihihihi... he likkes my food..." Mirajane mumbled to herself but a little too louder. She was blushing like a teenager

"Mira-san is acting strangely lately isn't she?" asked Wendy

"This guy is not a good influence for her" Lucy said "Don't you think so too, Erza?"

"..." Erza stayed silent, she didn't take her eyes of the fire mage

"Erza!" Lucy called her way too loud

"What?" Erza shook her head and replied

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" she answered

_**AT THE ENTRANCE OF THE BIG MANSION**_

"Here is the place right?" Erza asked looking to the great gate in front of them

"Yes" Wendy confirmed

"Maybe we should scream or..." Lucy was cut off by a voice coming from the walls surrounding the mansion

"Who are you?" a male voice asked

"Where are you?" Mirajane asked

"Here" Torch showed them a communication lacrima crystal inside the wall

"We were requested to bring you the food collected from the farm" Erza explained

"I see. Please bring it inside" the male voice requested

The gates then opened slowly, revealing a beatiuful and huge garden. The fairy tail mages entered the garden and walked towards the big house on its center. as theypassed by the garden, they noticed that everything there looked really expensive, exactly the oposite of the village, that looked old, poor and dirty. Then, a man wearing a butler outfit walked towards them

"Hi, I'm Rudolph, this mansion's chief butler" he said

"We are from the Fairy Tail guild, I'm Erza" Erza presented herself and the others did the same

"I'm Mirajane"

"My name is Lucy"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Wendy"

"Torch"

"Happy!"

"Carla"

"Before we continue, can you explain me why this house is so rich, and the city is so poor?" Erza asked

"Sure. You see, this is the house of the mayor of this town, called Luwioskroc, he was a noble, hated by thousands of people because of his acts. One day, these people that were jealous of him and hated him, decided to attack the city to see what he would do. He didn't do nothing and the people of the city are in their actual situation since then. No one knows why he did not do nothing but it's not like he would hear out a butler right?" he explained

As he was explaining the situation, a young woman was watching them from a window on the mansion. Anyone has noticed her with the exception of Torch, who was staring at her with suspiscion on his eyes. She noticed his stare and hid. Torch cotinued to stare at the window when Erza asked him "Is there something wrong Torch?"

He stayed silent before answering "No, nothing"

"Would you like to enter and see the house for yourselves" Rudolph invited them

"If it isn't going to bother anyone" Erza said

"Oh no, don't worry, the head of this house is not at home today" Rudolph smiled at them

"What about the cart, are we letteing it here? What if someone tries to steal it?" Lucy asked remembering all the work the had bringing it there

"Don't worry, the gardner and the maids know what to do" Rudolph answered

"Okay then" Lucy replied happy that they didn't need to take care of that cart anymore

Rudolph opened the door and the mages entered the big room. Rudolph started to tell the story behind the stuff and the family that lived in that house. While he did this, outside the house where the cart was, the same pretty young woman that was watching them before approached the cart silently. She started to search for something, but it looked like what she wanted wasn't in there. She started to get angry and threw a box in the ground to release her anger. The box smashed on the ground and the fruits rolled all over the place. One rolled until it bumped in the shoe of someone

"Do you mind telling me what are you looking for?" she heard a voice coming from behind her and suddely turned around just to meet the same man that noticed her watching them

She calmed down adn answred "Hmph. I'm not looking for anything in special, I just don't like this fruits very much. And even if I was looking for something, It has nothing to do with you" she replied coldly

"You say that you don't like the food and boxes in that cart?" Torch asked calm

"Well... Yeah, why do you ask?" she seemed confused now

"I just thinking in burning some of those boxes, like this one" he showed her a small box with a symbol on it

Her eyes went wide open after she saw the box "NO. You can't do this!" she tried to grab the box but Torch avoided her

"What is it? I thouth you hated this boxes" he said with playful tone but again, he wasn't good at it

"I don't! I just like to burn boxes like that on my own! Please give me" she faked a laugh and asked for the box

"Don't worry, I'll do it for you" he then took some steps backward and burned the box on hand. The girl watched as the box burned with a horrified eyes, after the box was fully burned, tears started to fall from her eyes and a angered look grown in her face. She charged at Torch and started to punch and slap him, screaming and crying at the same time.

"What have you done, you damn! That box was important to me!" she continued to slap and punch him

"Why?" he simply asked ignoring her weak slaps and punches

"Because... I can't say it!" she cried out loud. Now she was kicking him too

"Why?" he asked again

"Because my father would probably get angry!" she said not calming down at all. It looked like she was punching Torch but thinking about her father

"Why?" he asked once more

"STOP REPEATING THE SAME QUESTION AGAIN AND AGAIN!" she shouted

"Why..." she took a hoe that was laying on the ground and tried to hit him on the face. Of course, he dodged and slaped the hoe, making it fly and hit the mansion wall

"You... You..." the girl droped to her knees and started mumbling, still crying

Then, she heard a whistle from above her. She looked up and saw a blue cat flying, bringing with him a packet. He threw the packet at Torch who grabbed it and laid it on the ground in front of the girl "Open it" he said

She did as he said and when she saw what was inside the packet, she started looked confused and asked "H-how?"

"I took it from the box I just burned. I believe it is yours" Torch answered

She took out of the packet a small wooden statue, it was a statue of an angel and it resembled the girl. When she saw the small statue a smile grown in her face

"It is from that young man named James, right?" Torch asked. Happy landed beside him

"Ye-yes..." She looked really happy that the cheap statue was okay

"Is it something so important for you to cry for it?" Torch looked interested

The girl stayed silent, her hair blocked her face. "What's your name?" Torche asked her

"My name is Angelica" she answered still looking down on the statue in her hands

"I'm Torch" he said

"And I'm Happy!" the blue cat said

She looked at him with tears falling from her eyes, she wiped it off and got up. Then she smiled at them "Nice to meet you. Would you like to take a walk with me?" she asked to the mage and the exceed. The two looked at each other before nodding in agreement

**_INSIDE THE MANSION_**

"Here is the tea, Rudolph-san" said a beautiful pink-haired girl in a traditional outfit that would make any pervert's soul shiver. After she left Lucy noticed that Virgo was beside her glaring at the maid. "Is she trying to steal my role or what?" she glared at the door

"Oh thank you, Jessica-chan" Rudolph thanked her

"You're welcome" she said before returning to the kitchen

After she left Lucy noticed that Virgo was beside her glaring at the maid. "Is she trying to steal my role or what?" she glared at the door

"Come on, she doesn't have fault for looking like you, does she?" Lucy sighed

"Of course she has. Permisson for murdering?" Virgo looked really excited

"NO!" Lucy answered quickly. Rudolph laughed at the scene

"You're really... uhm, different aren't you?" he asked while smiling

"Yes, you could say so. I would like to know why the city was attacked, if it isn't any bother to you" Erza said serious

His face turned from a smile to a serious expression. "If that's what you want, then I will tell you" he made a paused and drank his tea. After a sigh he started the story "It happened about twelve years ago, when the daughter of Cassius-sama was around the age of eight. He helped a man and his children to create an industry, and he continued to help this man until he saw that the industry could already 'walk on its own feet'. After he stoped helping, the younger son of the man started to spend the money in drugs, alcohol and women, and he wasn't the type of man who pay his debt soon, soon enough, he started to make enemies with the person who sold him the drugs, he was always making a mess in all the bars he went to, and he wasn't accepted in any brothels because he was violent with the girls and did not have any respect for them. And all these people he angered started to chase him and to press his family to pay his debts. The family wasn't that rich and they asked Cassius-sama to help them. Of course, Cassius-sama did not do anything to help them, he didn't want to get involved in those stupid family affairs, but the man kept asking for help. The people who were chasing tyhe younger son destroyed part of the industry that they owned. Again, Cassius-sama refused to help them, saying that it was their fault for being corrupted and spending the money in the wrong way, making them even more anger than before. They then decided to destroy the city if Cassius-sama refused to help them, but Cassius-sama didn't change his response and the city received the anger of those who Cassius-sama refused to help. Cassius-sama did not do anything to make the city go back to what it was before and this made his own wife argue with him. She got angry at him and ended up getting an strange disease. she died four years ago and since then, Angelica-sama haven't been the same" he finished

The room was silent. Everyone finished their tea in silence before Erza spoke up "So, this Angelica, is she living here? How does she feel about the village destruction and everything?"

"She was like her mother, she cared about those people, but she did not want to end up like her mother, so she stayed silent about it" he said

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it" Erza said

"Let's go back and receive our reward" Lucy said trying to blow away the sad feelings

"By the way, Happy is not here" Carla stated

"Torch's not here either" Mirajane looked more worried with Torch than she was with Happy

"Where do they went now I wonder?" Lucy sighed "I want my reward soon. This month's bills are coming up and I'm without any money" she said with a scary face when she remembered how the landlady could be scary

"First we have to find those two. Wendy,and Carla, you two go and find them. Mirajane and Lucy, we're going to pack things up" Erza said

"Got it!" Wendy ran towards the door with Carla following her

"Thank you very much for showing us this beautiful house" Erza thanked Rudolph

"You're welcome" he said smiling

The three fairy tail mages went to the front garden and started to pick up their things so they could go home

_**ON THE GREENHOUSE ON THE BACKYARD**_

"That is a sad story" Happy said with while eating

"…" Torch stayed silent

"It sure is. Bu there's nothing that I can do about it" Angelica said with a sad tone

"Where's you father now?" Happy asked her

"He is on a trip with my new stepmother" she answered

"May I ask you why does James sent you that statue" she stopped when she heard Torch's question

"Because… he is trying to make me feel better. We know each other since we were children, when his father came here to deliver supplies and he came too. We started to play together since then, he's really kind and he understand my situation" she smiled but with sadness in her voice

"Hum..." Happy lokked to Torch and said "She liiiiikes him!" in his usual style

"I DO NOT!" she yelled at him

"Yes you do" Torch simply agreed with Happy. Since when those two became friends I wonder?

"No, I don't" she said now more calmly, for some reason she thought it wasn't going to end well to yell at Torch

"You do not or does your father not like him?" Torch asked serious

"Hum… ah…" she was trying to find the right words to use in this sentence

"That's not of our concern" he said before her "But just remember that even if choose James instead of your father, he'll be your father anyway. He should now that a father has to put his children happiness above his selfishness" with that said, he walked towards the door withy Happy following him, leaving the girl with her thoughts alone

_**BACK AT THE ENTRANCE OF THE MANSION**_

"I couldn't find them" Wendy and Carla came back running

"Well, then we will have to-"

"We're here!" Happy cut off Erza as he shouted at them from behind

"Where were you?" Mirajane asked curious

"We were looking for some fishes" Happy lied

"I see" Mirajane smiled

James stared at them for some time before he asked "Have you perhaps encountered Angelica-sama?"

"I believe we didn't" Torch answered and started to push the cart into the road

"Okay then. Have a safe trip" James wasn't convinced but still did not wanted to know. If he should know, then Angelica would tell him. He watched as the mages walked towards the sunset

"Did you really not met that girl?" Lucy asked. All of them wanted to know

"I don't remember seeing any girl. How about you, Lassy?" Torch asked to the blue exceed

"I'm Happy" he looked hurt "And no, I don't remember meeting any girl too" he said smiling

"Huh! Please tell us!" Mirajane grabbed Torch's arm and tried to seduce him.

_**IT'S NOT VERY EFFECTIVE…**_

"No, we won't tell you" Happy teased

"Please, Torch-kun… tell me…" Mirajane pressed her breasts onto his arm

"Tell you what?" he asked

"Have you met that girl?" Mirajane now looked more jealous than curious

"Which girl?" he played dumb again

"Stop that! Please tell meeee…!" She was now practically hugging him. This made Erza glare at her

"Tell you wha-" he was cut off by a punch in his head by Carla

"STOP REPEATING THE SAME PHRASE AGAIN YOU IDIOT! I HATE THAT" Carla was really pissed

"Calm down Carla. Here, have some fis-" Happy was knocked out by Carla

"Shut up!" she yelled at him

From afar, a pretty young girl watched them while holding a statue close to her chest

**_BACK AT THE FARM WHERE THEY MET THE REQUESTER_**

"We're back" Erza announced and the young man turned around in surprise

"You did it! Was the mission a success?" he asked smiling

"Yes" Lucy answered, then she saw that Erza was pouting and she laughed at that

"And how about the dark guild I mentioned, were they a problem?" he examined everyone to be sure that nobody was hurt

"Actually, we fought with them but we won…and" Erza looked at Torch and remembered what the man said: ""He's a monster! He entered the guild minutes after you all left, and started to destroy and attack everyone!" "And I think that they won't bother anyone anymore" she was staring at Torch. James didn't understand what she said but thought he should not ask about what happened

"Can I talk with you for a moment?" Torch asked to James, much to everyone's surprise, escept from Happy

"S-sure, I guess…" the two of them walked until they were alone. "Do you need something?"

"I don't. Angelica does, and much more than statues" Torch replied serious

"How do you-"

"That doesn't matter right now. You don't have to fear her father, you have to fear the emptiness and the regret that will grow in your heart if you make the wrong choice" Torch is really good at filosofal lines right? I think so…

"I know but-" whatever is your reasons, they don't have to do nothing with me. Just do whatever you want. Go for it dude" he said and left, leaving behind a confused James with his thoughts alone. Wait a minute…

"We're good to go" Torch approached the fairy tail mages and noticed that all of them were surrounding Happy. Then, he flew towards Torch and hid behind him "They want my body naked!"

"Wha-" Torch began to ask but was cut off by a flying punch that hit Happy in the face. The blue exceed hit a tree and landed on the ground unconscious. "Stupid cat" Erza said "Anyway, what were you talking about?" she was more calm than before

"Nothing important.

Are you ready to go?" Torch tried to change the subject

"Yeah, we already got the reward and we are set. But wait, tell me what hap-"

"Let's get going then" he avoided the question and began to push the cart towards the road to Magnolia

"Fine" Erza gave up, she did not wanted to wait, she wanted to get home and eat a piece of strawberry cake. As they walked, Erza started to pay attention to her surroundings, she then turned to torch and said "There's someone following us"

"I know. She has been following us since we fought against Spike and the others" Torch said quietly

"'She'? Who's following us?" Erza seemed confused "And if she was following us, then why didn't you said it before?" she was now more pissed than confused

"You didn't look bothered by her presence, so I thought that it wasn't a bad thing" he simply said

"I wasn't bothered because I didn't know that she was there!" Erza yelled but she soon realized that the other were staring at her with confused expressions

"What's wrong Erza?" Lucy asked

"It's nothing" she lied. Mirajane was glaring at her, her cheeks were red with jealously

"Let's just go home. I'm certain that she won't follow us, and if she does, then we could hand her to the Council or she could become a part of my guild" Torch said

"Okay, but I won't let my guard down" Erza agreed and they continued their way back to Magnolia.

_**END OF CHAPTER 8**_

* * *

_**Tha's it. By the way, I'm planning on writting a Percy Jackson Fic with a whole new crew as the protagonists, what do you think? Review it or esle Torch's gonna burn down your hair! DROP DAT BASS!**_


	9. Chapter 9: The Princess And Her Knight

**_Hey guys, sorry for the late update but I'm very busy helping my father with his work and enjoying my vacation on my own lazy way. AND I'm now making another fanfiction so I will have to cut my time in half and take care of these two babies by myself. This Chapter will center more Torch and The Princess, because I thought that I should show you how is their relationship. Next chapter Erza's love interest will appear! ARE U READY?_**

* * *

CHAPTER 9

"We're finally here" Lucy said in relief. After all the events in their last mission, they need some time to rest. They weren't accustomed with missions like that after so much time doing easy quests

Erza opened the door of the guild and the crew entered the great hall. Everyone clapped and asked about the mission. The Princess ran towards Torch and hugged him tightly, receiving a stare from Erza and Mirajane in return. She looked happy to have her bodyguard back

"I'm glad you're safe, but you controlled yourself right?" she asked a bit worried that he had made mess of a town or burning down an entire forest. He nodded in agreement and she turned to Erza, who was still styaring at her. "Did he was abother or fumbled the mission?" The Princess asked her

Erza didn't want to tell her that he had hyelped a LOT in the mission, so she just shook her head and said "Actually, he helped" and The Princess seemed satisfied with that simple answer

The Princess then turned back at Torch, and whispered "I want you to tell all about what happened there, tonight at my room, okay?" she gave him a grin and he nodded. Mirajane was glaring at her with eyes that would make the Devil himself start praying for God to help him. Erza stared at her with suspicion in her eyes, if she wanted to know what happened, she should just follow Erza and hear the story when Erza will explain everything for Makarov

"By the way, I have been trying to cook lately, Kinana-san is helping me. I would appreciate if you tasted it and give me your opinion. After all I need to be prepared to be a good wife right?" she asked Torch who looked at the other mages of his guild, they all looked pale after remembering the taste of Princess's food, but he nodded in agreement and The Princess smiled. She then and to the kitchen and returned with a plate with something that Erza was sure that blinked at her. She placed the plate in front of Torch and sat in front of him, with her hands holding her head

"It's looking at me…" Torch pointed as he examined the food

"Yes I am, now eat, please…" she pouted as if she was a little girl. "Help yourself"

"Help…" Torch repeated and took a taste of the food. He looked at her happy face as he ate that and he said "Salty, bitter, tastes like rubber, but it's not that bad…" liar

"Rubber huh…" she looked disappointed but her smile soon grew back "Then I request you to taste all the plates I will be making from now on, will you accept" that sounded like death calling him but he looked again at his comrades that were almost all of them were throwing up. Then he looked back at his princess

"If that makes you happy, then I wouldn't mind dying for that…" he replied

The Princess looked a bit shocked but then turned to her subordinates and asked "Okay, who had teach him sarcasm?" all of them looked at each other and pointed at each other. She turned back at him and said "How about we take a walk?" which Torch replied by nod. He didn't want the food to escape his mouth and kill his princess

The two of them walked through the door and disappeared in the streets. Mirajane was about to follow them with her bloodthirsty eyes when Erza grabbed her and took her to Makarov's room so that they could give him a report

AT THE PARK OF MAGNOLIA

"So, you had fun?" The Princess asked Torch as they walked side by side

"Yes" he answered

"Good" she didn't look like she enjoyed that answer. "Was it better than the missions you made at our guild?" she asked again

"It was more… funny" Torch said and again, The Princess wasn't happy with that answer. She pondered a bit then looked at him "Would you… you know… stay here? For a bit I mean, help them and… have fun?" she asked and it was obvious that she didn't want another positive answer

"… No" Torch wasn't good at hiding his feelings, but was getting better at that. But The Princess could see through him and she knew he wanted to stay there for a little bit more. She then decided that he would stay there, after all he wasn't showing any signs of happiness in the other guild

"I want to take you to a place…" Torch said and The Princess looked at him in surprise. Normally, she was the one to lead their walks, he never complained or gave her a suggestion. She then nodded, happy that he would take her somewhere, making it look more like a date. The two of them headed to the forest

BACK AT THE FAIRY AIL GUILD

"I see, so you encountered and defeated a dark guild in your quest?" Makarov asked

"Well, actually, we were having a picnic when they attacked us, but soon enough, Torch joined us and a guy told their leader that Torch had destroyed their guild base. I called the council and they probably had already arrested Spike and thee others." Erza explained

"I see, but that makes that man Torch even more powerful than what I've imagined" he said thoughtful. "Hell Of Steel, huh…? Three years since then, and we still can see how much that affected the world" Makarov said with bitterly in his voice, he didn't wanted to remember that, it was the reason Natsu left in the first place. "You two can go now" he said and the two mages nodded and left

"Where are you, Natsu?" Makarov said to himself as he remembered what had happened three years ago

AT THE FOREST

Where are we going, Torch?" The Princess looked suspicious at where he was taking her

"We're almost there, my princess" he said and continued to walk, holding her hand

"I told you that you can call me Eliz when we're alone, or Liz if you prefer" she said kind of annoyed. He was the only one that she didn't want to be called princess from.

"And I told you already that I have to treat you like a princess, because you're one" he said and she looked surprised, he had never talk like that to her before. She smile a bit for his disrespectful self, that made they look more like a man and a woman, not a princess and her bodyguard. "We're almost there, my princess" he said and she rolled her eyes, how stubborn he could be?

She was lost in thought when she realized that they had reached a clearing, with a big crater in the middle of it. She looked around, the place was really beautiful and there were lots of flowers. In the center of the crater, there was a big rock

"Where are we? Is really beautiful" The Princess was amused at the place and how peaceful it was. Torch then pick her up in his arms in a bride-style. "Wait, Torch. What are yo-" she was blushing before she realized what he was going to do "No, no no no-" he did it anyway. He jumped and landed at the rock in the center. He put her down but place was a bit too much small for they to stay there safely

"Stupid!" she punched him softly on the head. "Sit down." She ordered and he did. She then sat on his lap, good luck a certain demon wasn't around. She wasn't THAT much mad at him for doing what he did, after all, she really enjoyed where she was, if you know what I mean. 'He is warm' she thought to herself. But she knew that she would have to enjoy that as much as she could today, because she wouldn't be able to do that for a while

"Hey, have you remembered something?" she asked him without looking at him

"No, not yet" he answered and she was glad to hear that. She then heard a strange sound coming from behind her, more specifically, the stomach behind her

"Already?" she asked kind of annoyed

"Sorry" he answered

"It can't be helped" she sighed and motioned for him to carry her the way he did before. "Let's get going, I need to talk with Makarov-san about something" she said and Torch jumped back with her, they then exited the forest and headed to the guild, Torch carried her until they reached the city and she got embarrassed for that. When they reached the guild, Torch could sense the glares that Mirajane and Erza were shooting at The Princess. She then headed to the master's room and closed the door behind her

Torch went to the bar and asked an angry Mirajane for food. She smiled at him and handed him his food

"Hey Mira, I asked you food before him but my plate is empty" Macao said kind of jealous and Mirajane looked at him with dreadful eyes. She then tossed him his food, which he had difficulty to grab

"Hey, this is not what I wan-"

"Anything else…?" she glared at him and he just answered a 'No thank you, Mirajane-sama!' and ran away from her. She turned to Torch and smile "How is it, better than your 'princess' food right?" she asked with a smirk

"Yes" he simply answered but that answer made her heart beat with happiness

"Hey, Candle Boy, there's some bandits attacking a city around here, wanna go there and beat them up?" a voice came from behind him and he looked at the shocked face of those around him. He turned around to see Gajeel with his black cat holding a paper, a quest paper

"What's wrong, Gajeel?" Levy asked him

"Nothing, Why?" he asked confused

"Well, you never ask anyone to go on a quest with you, and now you're asking someone you met just some days ago. You never asked me too…" she said and looked at Torch with jealously eyes

"It's just a little challenge" Gajeel's grin grew in his face

"Sure, it will be fun" Torch agreed

"I'm going too" Levy said

"Me too" Happy said

"Why?" Lily asked him a little surprised

"I wanna see Torch burning alive more bad guys" he answered

"Does that perhaps have something to do with what you saw on our last quest?" Lucy asked suspicious

Happy then put back his obscure expression and said "Yes…"

"Let's go then" Gajeel and Lily with Levy behind walked towards the door

"Are you going on full power?" Happy whisper-asked Torch

"No, I will let him win, or not" Torch said and Happy agreed. The two of them have become good friends in their last quest. They then joined the others, and traveled to the next city. As they traveled Gajeel explained the rules. The one who captured the most bandits win, and no one can help

After an entire afternoon searching for stupid bandits they got a tie

"Looks like you and I got, in the end, 94 bandits, 47 for each of us" Gajeel said and he looked surprised by the tie, while Torch was calm and didn't look sad about the outcome of the challenge

"Let's go back now, Torch-san will be going back to his guild tomorrow right?" Levy asked and Torch nodded, although now he looked a bit sad

"Okay, but next time I will win" Gajeel, Levy and Lily walked back at the station. Happy turned to Torch and asked

"Why did you let those three escape? You could have won"

"We don't need to win everything, this way made him happier than losing. And besides, he was with his girlfriend, can't make him lose in front of her" Torch answered

* * *

**_How was it, enjoyable, bothersome, or may so freaking cool that you will treat me like a god and serve me so I can have enough time to write this story? Well, you tell me. I hope you guys continue reading this as well as I will continue to write. Ah, and if any of you want to give me a christmas present, even though christmas have already passed, I love pizza, headphones and sexy maids under 20 years old. Now, Review IT! DROP THAT BASS!_**

**_P.S: Like I told you before, I'm working on another fanfiction based on the heavenly series that is The Camp Half-Blood Chronicles by Rick Riordan. I will call this project 'Leo Valdez Rulez Project', because all of us demigods know that that is the truth. Jason may be the son of Jupiter/Zeus and Percy may be a fucking invincible hero, but none of them are Leo Valdez. More information about this project will be written on the next chapters of this story. Wait for it._**


	10. Chapter 10: The Candy Shop

**_HEEEEEy my dear friends. Here is a chapter, not that much long, that I wrote for you. This time we will see the beginning of Fairy Tail's war against the mutant mages. The doctor that Jellal mentioned will have a side impact on the REAL STORY. By the way, are you excited by my project named 'Leo Valdez Rulez'? _****_I am! Enjoy this new chapter!_**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 10_**

"Open wide and say aaahhh…" she said and brought the spoon to his mouth. He hesitated for a minute, but opened his mouth anyway. She smiled and gave him the food. 'I would prefer it to be mouth-to-mouth, but this is nice too…' she thought to herself

"This is… really good" he said and her smile grew. They were on the outskirts of Magnolia, having a nice picnic in a nice Sunday. They continued to eat their food until he spoke. "Who was Natsu Dragneel?"

That question was like an arrow to her heart. She took a long breath and said "He was a splendid mage, or maybe he IS a splendid mage. He may be alive or may be not, we won't know until he came back. He went on a journey alone to become stronger." She said sadly

"Because of what happened in the Hell Of Steel right?" he asked again

"Yes. But how do you now about it?" she asked a bit suspicious

"My master told me, she said that he was trying to help a friend" he said and she nodded. It was a pretty much famous story, as it appeared in any newspaper all around the continent. She then wiped her thoughts and turned at him with a smile

"Let's make our best so that when he return, we can show him we have been fine" Mirajane said and Torch nodded. She then rested her head on his shoulder and they stayed like that for a while, until a strange sound came from their back

Torch stood up, and tried to recognize the sound

"Is it a person?" Mirajane asked him

"No" he answered. Then the sound got louder and the earth started trembling. "Look out" Torch then grabbed Mirajane and rolled to the side, just before a big creature broke the woods and appeared in front of them. It looked like a human, but with 3 meters of height and green skin. It was drooling and panting, and looked like it was searching for something

"What is this thing?" Mirajane asked a little disgusted, because she was the ONLY one to get hot when she turned into another creature. The Human-monster turned to look at them, his eyes were red and he was bleeding. His face was just like that of a human's but green and more, uhm, ugly

He then charged at the two mages. Torch carried Mirajane again and the two avoided the beast. Mirajane stood up and was about to change forms when something shot from his back, a green goo-ball flied in their direction. MIrajane stopped her transformation and tried to escape, but the goo-ball stuck to her feet, then it changed form and transformed in a ring

"What is this thing?" she said but the creature charged at her again. She avoided it and tried to transform, but she couldn't for some reason. The creature had already turned and was about to hit her when Torch punched it, sending it flying back to the forest

"Why didn't you transformed?" Torch asked

"I can't!" Mirajane said

"Why?" he asked again

"I don't know!" she said and the creature roared. It was slow but really powerful. Torch then ignited his fist in flames and punched the beast on the face. It staggered and hit a tree in pain. Torch then created a whip of flames and wrapped the monster. He pulled the whip back at him, bringing the monster along, he then punched the monster's face to the ground, smashing it in the impact. For the grand finale, he throw the monster up in the air and send a cannon of flames. The creature fell to the ground, unconscious

"Are you okay?" Torch asked

"Yeah, but I still can't use my magic" she said and showed him

"Let's go back to the Guild" Torch said and began walking back

"Wait! I can't feel my leg… can you carry me back?" she lied

"Sure" he then pick her up in his back. It wasn't exactly what she wanted, but well, that was good too. They then walked back to the guild base

**_AT THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD, MINUTES BEFORE_**

"What's wrong, Erza?" Cana asked her guild mate that wasn't eating her strawberry cake with that much enthusiasm

"Nothing" Erza blushed a bit and Cana figured it out in one go

"I see" she said "I bet it has nothing to do with Torch and Mirajane having a picnic right?" she asked with a grin. Erza blushed a little more and turned away from Cana. She didn't need him to train with her, she could do it by herself, it's just that he said that he would. She then blushed more when she heard her own thoughts

"It's not like I care about what they are do-" she was cut off by the sound of the door opening, and the sight in front of her made her heart skip a beat. "JELLAL!" she ran towards the wounded man leaning on the door. He was bleeding and with his clothes all dirty and torn. She helped him to stand up still and he sat on the next chair

"What happened?" Cana asked

"Pl-please, w-water…" he asked for. Kinana brought him a cup of water and he drank, he then took a deep breath and started talking. "M-me and Me-eredy w-were h-hunting a s-scientist, o-one of the m-most famous d-doctors in the continent, but h-he had turned to the dark s-side, helping d-dark g-guilds and offering them abusing energy pills, or, creating life forms. I-in his last work, h-he helped a dark g-guild, mutating its members. They have the ability to cancel our magic" Jellal explained

"And…" Erza knew that wasn't the and

Jellal took another deep breath and continued "We end up at the dark guild's base, and they cancelled our magic. We could have escaped easily if they were normal humans, but they were mutants, filthy creatures made of ooze and goo. I did my best to come her. I know I'm still not worthy your help, but we have to save Meredy, we already lost Ultear, if I lose Meredy, then everything will be useless" he begged for help

"Of course, we will bring her back" Erza said holding his hand. Wendy came and started treating his injuries. He recovered fast and he could walk almost normally now. The door of the guild opened and Torch entered carrying Mirajane on his back, she was smiling widely

"Torch, what happened?" Erza asked a bit jealous and pissed

"We got an intruder in our picnic" Torch answered "And Mirajane hurt her leg, it seems" he said and Mirajane looked at Erza with her showing her tong. Erza was about to say something when she saw Jellal trembling

"What's wrong, Jellal?" she asked worried

"This voice…" he mumbled. He then turned his head to the door, and as he saw the two mages standing there, his eyes widened in rage. "YOU!" he pointed at Torch and yelled

"Me" Torch replied

"You were the one who protected that guy right?" Jellal yelled and everyone around stayed confused

"Oh, it's you. Hi" Torch said calmly

"Don't you 'Hi' me! You were protecting that dark mage right? Were you one of them?" Jellal asked enraged

Torch put his hand on his X-shaped scar on his chin and started thinking. Then he remembered who Jellal was talking about and he shook his head "No, he just requested me to protect him" he said finally

"Why!? Didn't you know he was a dark mage?" Jellal asked now even more enraged of Torch's motive

"I knew. But you almost screwed my master's plan" Torch said

"What do you mean?" now Jellal was confused

"Well, we knew that he was INVOLVED with dark mages, that's why he was being hunted, so we accepted hi request and then, in the end, we destroyed the dark guild, easy like that" Torch explained

"You could have told me that instead of fighting!" Jellal said

"You never asked" Torch shrugged

"Enough!" Erza said, she turned to Torch and said "Torch we have a problem right now, a friend of ours got kidnapped by a dark guild and-"

"They're members are mutants?" Torch guessed

"How do you know?" Jellal asked suspiciously

"Encountered one of them" he said and Mirajane nodded in agreement

"You didn't let it shot you right?" Jellal asked

"No, but Mirajane didn't have the same luck" he showed her leg and the ring that they couldn't take off

"That thing just cancel your magic, you still can walk" Jellal stated

"Re-really?" Mirajane tried to sound relieved, but she was blushing hard for discovering her plan

"Then, what are we going to do?" asked Torch

"We are going to they're base and fucking kill all of them!" Gajeel said in excitement

"Since when you're there?" asked Erza surprised, she hasn't noticed him

"Since you were mad about the two of them going into a picnic" Gajeel said a bit hurt of no one paying attention to him, the bad boy role wasn't that much important anymore

Erza could feel her cheeks getting red and hotter. She then noticed Jellal's stare at her and she got even more embarrassed, she then looked at Mirajane, trying to hold back her laugh. She then took a breath and said "We can't just invade their base, if they can cancel our magic that wo-"

"Let's GO!" Torch and Gajeel were walking towards the door with Lily and Happy behind them

"Wait, just you two won't do! We need everyone!" Jellal said but both of them ignored

"They will make our entrance" Gray said and again Erza was surprised to see that more people were there. She looked around and noticed that everyone was there: Levy, Elfman, Lisanna, Jet, Macao, Romeo, etc. They looked like they were wanting some fun, except for Lucy and Levy

"We all will rescue her" Levy said even though she was afraid of what would happen. Jellal nodded and smiled. That's Fairy tail!

"Let's get going, or those two will steal all the fun" Gray said impatiently, then he remembered something. "Laxus, you guys coming? He asked to the blond mage watching them

"Fresh meat for free? Won't lose" he replied with a grin and the other members of the thunder god tribe agreed. Gray gave Laxus a grin in response and they exited the guild

"Now that I think about it, do you think that they will find the right place?" Levy asked worried

"Well, Torch had beaten up one of them, he probably will use him to get there" Mirajane said

"Jellal, you Mira and Wendy will stay here" Erza said

"I can't let you go without me! You don't even know where it is!" Jellal said in response

"I can smell where those two went" Laxus said with a grin

"Good, Macao, Wakabe, Alzack, Bisca and Droy, you will stay too, for protection" Erza said even with Jellal's struggles and denials

"Let's go, everyone!" Erza yelled and Laxus leaded them at where Torch and Gajeel were, leaving Jellal and the others behind.

**_BACK AT THE HOT HEADS WHO STUPIDLY WENT AHEAD OF THE OTHERS BECAUSE THEY ARE COOL_**

"Is it here?" Gajeel asked impatient

"It's supposed to be" Torch said

"Humm… doesn't look like a dark guilds base" Gajeel said and Torch agreed

"Let's go in" the two of them entered the small wooden house in the middle of the swamp. As they entered the place, an old woman approached them

"Helooooooooooo my sweeeeeeeeetheeeeeeaaaaaarts, whaaaaaaaat caaaaaan Iiiiiiiii dooooooo fooooor yooouuu tooooodaaaaay?" she asked with a big smile, showing them her three teeth

"Is here a dark guild base for mutant mages?" Torch asked calmly

"Oooooooh noooooo, heeeereeee iiiiiis aaaaaaa caaaaandy stoooooreeeee, naaaaameeeeed Maaaaaaamaaaaa Liiiilaaaaaa's Caaaaaaandy Heeeeaaaaveeeeen!" she said happily and showed the the old plate in front of the door

"Damn it! That stupid mutant tricked us!" Gajeel said

"I believe him, we just had to turn right on that big tree that looked like a rocket, like I said w should…" Torch said

"HUH? It wasn't in that direction dumbass, we should have followed that woman we met in the forest, like I said we should!" Gajeel yelled

"Stop you two, let's go back and ask again" Lily said serious

"Okay, sounds like a plan" both of them agreed

"Ooooooooh, Yooouuu'reeeee leeeeaaaaaviiiiing? Doooooon't yoooouuuu waaaaant sooooomeeee caaaaaaaandy?" Mama Lila offered them

"Is that strawberry?" Torch poited a candy in the shelves

"Yeeeeeeeeeees" she answered

"Gimme some, for a friend" he said. The old woman started packing the order and Gajeel looked for something he wanted

"Whoaaaaa, this here's is made of lime! Oba-chan, gimme some of these!" Gajeel said excited

"Lily come here, there 's this one made of FISH!" Happy said with his eyes shinning

"I don't want those stupid can- Wait, is that a Kiwi candy?" he asked in shock then he grabbed Gajeel's pants in a cute, childish way "Please, buy me that candy…" he pouted

"Sure!" Gajeel said and the old lady packed everything. They then exited the shop with bags of sweets

"What were we doing again?" Gajeel asked Torch who forced his memory to remember

"Trying to find a dark guild's base and kick their butts" Torch remembered

"Huh, let's go then" Gajeel said and the two of them waled calmly back at where the mutant Torch had beat was

**_BACK AT WHERE THE SERIOUS MAGES WERE_**

"Is this the place?" Erza asked Laxus

"Probably" he answered

"Does Torch's and Gajeel's scent brought you here?" she asked again

"Nope" he answered

"Then they are lost" she sighed

"They probably turned left on that big rocket-tree" Gray said and everyone gave him a look like 'There isn't anyone that stupid'. They then stared at the big rock fort and Laxus asked "Will we knock or destroy?"

"Kn-"

"Destroy! A man doesn't knock!" Elfman said excited

"Yeah!" Laxus then punched the stone walk and broke it into pieces "Time to have some fun, bitches!" he shouted and everyone entered the big place yelling 'Fairy Tail Ruuuuuuulez!'

Erza sighed and changed to her Purgatory Armor. Then she put on an angry face and joined the 'fun'. Poor girl

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Shit is gonna Blow!_**

* * *

**_Let's have a serious talk now: I may have made Gajeel and Torch a little too dumb right? But I just thought that this series was lacking humor you know? Well, changing subject, My new project (Name is on top of this chapter) is going pretty well, I already have the major objective of the story and most of the characters too. W.A.I.T F.O.R I.T. DROP DAT BASS!_**


End file.
